Secrets
by ElfRanger
Summary: He saw how beatiful the girl really was her deep blue mystical eyes, brown hair tented with gold and red and her beautiful form. But what could she be hiding? Summery sucks Pairings Hoc COMPLETE! Please read my notice. Very important.
1. The New Figter

Secrets  
  
Hello everyone I just wanted to give yall a little bit of back ground info. ( I'm from south Alabama so please excuse the accent in the story ^_^ . Fist of all I love triangles so oviously I had to make one concerning my two favorite characters * cough* Hiei * cough* Kurama * cough* Oh and before I farget the new person is the mirror image of me, that includes personality. Oh yeah I love Hiei. Now on with the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I do own Katana and all her weapons.  
  
Chapter 1 The new fighter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"I can't see a thing," Botan muttered as she walked through the dark and crowded bar trying to find the four fighters.. "Over here Botan!" she heard Yusuke's familiar voice yell. She followed the sound of his voice untill she found the table they were at.  
  
She took a seat across from Yusuke. When she sat down she noticed the chair was abnormally warm and lumpy. "Um, Botan could you, uh, please move?" she heard the chair say. Hold on one second there You know damn well chairs can't talk She turned around to find herself planted in Kurama's lap. "Gomen Kurama-kun. I hadn't seen you there because it's so damn dark in here," she explained as she moved to an emopty chair.  
  
Botan cleared her througt and began to talk, "For your next mission you will be going to South America to retrieve another dark artifact. The name of the artifact has not been found." "So Koenma's sending us after something that doesn't even have a name," Yusuke complained. "Yes but he's not sending you alone. He's arranged for a new fighter to accompany you on the mission and more than likely the rest of them. He said that she knows this area of the world quit well." "This new fighter is some woman!" Hiei said in his ticked off tone. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" asked Botan a little annoyed at Hiei. "Yes, she will only cause us delays. No woman can take more than one blow from a sword." "Really? Koenma told me she's had twenty blows from a mace before showing any signs of pain." "Guys, some kind of powerful person is down stairs," Kuwabara said startling everyone.  
  
"That guy is freaking me out," Yusuke said, pointing to a hooded and cloaked figure. "He seems to be emitting a lot of spirit energy," Kurama replied. Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth the figure started toward them. "Botan," a musical voice was emitted from beneath the hood, "It wasn't that hard to find a group of people that emit spirit energy." The figure removed its hood revealing waist length hair, "I'm Katana. Koenma told me to meet you here, but could we go outside I can't stand the smell of sake." "Why not!," Botan replied. "Kurama, this is no ordinary woman," Hiei told Kurama, "I don't recognize the structure of her spirit energy, and don't like the way it makes me feel." "I don't recognize it either, and it does give you an eerie feeling," Kurama replied.  
  
When they got outside, Hiei noticed how beautiful Katana really was. Her brown hair fell to her waist, her tanned skin, and her eyes, a dark midnight blue with a stripe of emerald green down the middle. The beige color of her tunic made her hair seem darker than it actually was. The only thing that went against her fair skin was the scar that ran down the left side of her face that ran from her eye and curved into the end of her nose. She looked like a fighter who had been through many hard fights, he could tell because of the look in her eyes. "Katana, let me introduce you to the other fighters. This is Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and of course Hiei," Hiei sneered as Botan said this. Katana looked at each as Botan said there names. When she looked at Hiei he felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"I think we should see what Katana's made of," Yusuke suggested. "Yeah, if she can beet one of us or at least keep the battle going for about ten minutes she's probably good," Kuwabara added. "Is that all right Katana," asked Botan. "Why not, it could be fun to fight a worthy opponent," Katana replied. "O.K. then follow me," Botan started to walk towards the near by forest. They started to follow Botan. Hiei risked one last glance at Katana before he followed the others. When they reached the forest they walked for what seemed an eternity till they reached a clearing. "I think we should let her face Hiei and Kurama," Botan suggested. "Sounds all right to me," Yusuke said. "I think it's a good idea because fighting women goes against my code," Kuwabara agreed. "Why? Do you think I can't take what you can dish out? Hmmm? I've seen men like you before, I eat men like you for breakfast. I enjoy breaking each bone one at a time just to hear their screams of agony. Death doesn't scare me and pain doesn't effect me," she pulled a dagger from her shirt and pierced her arm without flinching. Everyone including Hiei stared at Katana with awe as she put the dagger back in her shirt.  
  
"Well lets start the fights!" Botan said recovering from the shock of seeing Katana cut herself, "First match will be Hiei Vs. Katana."  
Top of Form 1 


	2. Hiei Vs Katana

Chapter 2 Hiei Vs. Katana  
  
Disclaimer- *sniff* I do not own YYH *sniff* but can I please *sniff* please have Hiei? *sniff, sniff*  
  
Hiei: No you can't have me *sticks out tongue*  
  
ElfRanger: Who cares what you think ^_-. Sorry it took so long to update but my freakin' PC has issues.  
  
Hiei: * sticks tongue out at ElfRanger *  
  
ElfRanger: Now on with the chapter before I kill Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Whatever :P  
  
Hiei glared at Botan as he took off his jacket and unsheathed his sword. He walked top the center of the clearing where Katana stood. "I'll give you fair warning, do not try to win by ridding of my weapon because I have twenty daggers hidden in my clothes," Katana said cockily. "Don't worry about my strategy, worry about your status in the match," he replied in the same manner.  
  
"You can start any day now!" Yusuke hollered at them. Hiei took the first move, but missed. "Ha, see what you get for under estimating me," Katana said from the other side of the clearing. "How the hell did you get over there?" Hiei asked in a surprised voice. "I walked," Katana replied chuckling. 'She's faster than I thought,' he thought. He would not under estimate her again. She disappeared from his sight, and he felt a stinging sensation in his left arm and felt warm blood steam down his arm.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan stared in amazement as Hiei's arm stated gushing blood. "Give up yet?" Katana asked cockily. "You'll pay for that wench!" was Hiei' s answer; "Your doom is about to be unraveled!" He started taking the bandages of his right arm, then called upon the dragon of the darkness flame. Katana's chuckle became a harsh, cruel laugh. Before she could say anything the dragon had pulled itself around her. Everyone watched as the dragon encircled her, but to their surprise the dragon just circled around her then disappeared.  
  
"Where'd she go?" asked Kuwabara stupidly. "She's dead. Hiei killed her," Yusuke replied. "I'm not dead you idiots," they heard someone from the other side of the clearing say. They looked over to where the voice had come from. Katana was standing there holding her sword over her shoulder. "How the hell are you still alive?" Hiei asked stunned to see her alive. "You really think you can kill me using one of my own attacks? And you can't even harness the entire dragon yet. Pity," her cocky voice was heard all the way on the other side of the clearing. "Do you want to see what happens when I use the dragon?" she asked knowing that no one would answer. "Oh well I'll show you anyway," with that said she called the dragon of the darkness flame.  
  
Everything went dead quiet, and an eerie wind picked up. The thunder sounded like some cracking a bullwhip as it began to sound. Lightning began to flash every ten seconds. Hiei could feel the presence of something terribly powerful approaching. Then it appeared, a dragon ten times larger than Hiei's appeared. 'How can this woman do that if she doesn't have the Jagan?' he questioned himself. "Hiei," he turned from the dragon to face Katana, "You should have figured it out by now." She removed the headband from her head to reveal a Jagan. Everyone stared at Katana. "Wow, no wonder she was able to keep up with Hiei," Yusuke said. "Her speed has nothing to do with the Jagan. Only fire demons have that kind of speed, but Katana's spirit energy is unlike any other fire demons. What is she?" Kurama wondered aloud.  
  
At the same time as Kurama, Hiei wondered what Katana was. She was not fully demon, he could feel that much, but there was no human in her. He couldn't feel in human qualities about her. The dragon disappeared with a wave of Katana's hand. "Give up, and let me bandage your wound," she said sighing. "I don't give up any fight. I'll die before I give in to you!" Hiei would not let this woman win.  
  
Katana walked over to Hiei. She grabbed his hand, and began to squeeze. Hiei shouted in agony as he felt his fingers breaking. Everyone stared at Hiei. "What is she doing to him," Kuwabara asked. "I don't know," Kurama stated, "but I think he should give up the fight, because she's way to strong for him to handle with out assistance."  
  
"Just say you give up and I'll let your hand go," Katana said. 'He's too stubborn for his own good,' she thought knowing that if he didn't give in she would kill him. Hiei unsheathed his sword, and stabbed Katana in the left shoulder. "Owe that really hurt," she said sarcastically, "I told you before pain has no effect on me."  
  
Everyone gasped as they saw Hiei's sword go through Katana's shoulder. "This is not good. They're going to kill each other unless we do something," Kurama told them, but as soon as he said that Katana did something they couldn't see and Hiei went down and stayed there. "Hiei!" everyone hollered and ran over to Hiei's limp body. They saw a cut on his neck that went half way around it. "SHE KILLED HIEI!" Kuwabara exclaimed seeing his limp body, the cut on his neck, the gash in his arm, his broken fingers, and the small crescent moon shape cuts on his hand. "He's not dead," they heard Katana say from her bag, which she was now rummaging through, "He wouldn't give in so I had to knock him unconscious before I killed him."  
  
Hiei started to come to as Katana was speaking. "What the hell happened?" they all turned to see Hiei revived. "You lost," Kurama told him, "Katana knocked you unconscious." "Move so I can bind his wounds before the poison spreads too far into his blood stream," Katana said coming over from her bags with bandages and a vile full of a dark purple liquid. "What do you mean poison?" asked Hiei. "On all of my weapons there is a poison that will kill you in one day at the most, but with your small body it may take only a few hours, unlike if Kuwabara had gotten a dose of it," Katana explained.  
  
She sat down beside Hiei. He tried to move away from her, but he couldn't feel his arms or legs any more. "See the poison is already starting to take effect," Katana told him. She poured the liquid on his neck and bound the wound, then did the same with his arm. When she came to his hand she pulled a small leaf from her shirt and crumpled it onto his hand then bound his hand. "The cuts should be healed by tomorrow, but you hand won't be fully healed for three days," she informed him. He felt the feeling in his legs come back and got up and walked over to his jacket put it on then sat down beside a tree.  
  
"Well I guess we should start the match between Kurama and Katana," Botan suggested. Kurama noticed that Hiei kept scowling at everything except Katana. He new Hiei would become more fond of her than any of the others just because had managed to beat him without using any tricks. Kurama didn't know this, but Hiei had actually liked it when Katana had bound his wounds and he felt ashamed of this.  
  
ElfRanger: How do you like it so far? I know it's a little slow on the action and romance, but it gets better don't worry.  
  
Hiei: Why do you have to tell this one? Why don't you do something to Yusuke and Kayko and leave me, Kurama, and Katana alone?  
  
ElfRanger: Because no one knows about what happened between yall. Any way please Review and I should have the next chapter up soon: Yoko Vs. Katana! : See ya soon! ( 


	3. Yoko Vs Katana

~Chapter#3 :Yoko Vs. Katana~  
  
Hello every one! I'd love to chat but you probably want another chapter instead! J  
  
I would also like to thank all of my reviewers! Oh, and my spellings so bad some times the computer doesn't pick it up! ^_^ It also doesn't help that my spell check doesn't work! Go figure. I think I might have boke it.  
  
I also have a thing for commas so ignore the majority of them!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-YU HAKUSHO! SO GET OFF MY CASE! @_@ Phew I feel better now that that's off my chest! Anyway------------------  
  
Here goes nothin'!  
  
"Kurama, come here for a second," Botan told Kurama, who followed her away from everyone else. "What is it Botan?" Kurama asked innocently. "I need you to drink the potion that Sazuka gave you and use Yoko against Katana," she replied, rather bluntly. "But you know I have no control over what I do when I'm in that form," he said trying to convince her otherwise. "Exactly! If she can beat you in that form we'll know that she's a good fghter. Please!" she said seeing that he really didn't want to do this. "Fine, but you owe me big," he said taking the potion out of his pocket.  
  
Katana watched impatiantly as Kurama talked to Botan. "Could you hurry up over there I would like to get this done, TODAY!," she hollered getting annoyed. "Just one second," he told her as he finished taking a swollow of the liquid.  
  
He walked over to where Katana was standing. "Look, I'll give you the same warning I gave your friend. Hopfully you'll be smart enough to listen," her cocky smile never faltered as she said this. "I won't, I'm not as stuburn as he is," said Kurama, giving her an irrasistibaly cute smile. Kurama caught a slight gleam of satisfaction in her eyes as he spoke the words. "Don't try to rid me of my weapons, because have at least twenty daggers hidden on me," she said. "Com'on, get on with the fight!," Yusuke yelled impatiantly.  
  
The fight began right after he said that. Kurama's rose whip was out and was about to atempt a strike at Katana. Katana stood there not moving as the whip came closer to her. 'Oh-no she's not going to dodge!' thought Kurama. Just as the whip was about to hit her…..she caught it. Everyone stared at her, she had caught the whip. She then yanked the whip out of Kurama's hands and turned it back into a rose. She smelled the flower, then threw it back to Kurama.  
  
As she did this Kurama was surronded by smoke, and bursts of energy. 'Yes,' Katana thought, 'I'm going to get to fight Yoko Kurama!' She waited patiantly for Yoko to submerge from the smoke. After a few moments silver hair and fox ears began to come through the smoke. "You must feel special, I hardly ever transform," Yoko's blood chilling voice sounded through the air. "Of course I feel special. Fighting you is what I came here for. Getting on the team was jst a plus," she replied, "Well are you going to start so I can have some fun before I beat you?" Before she could finish her sentence Yoko unleashed the death tree. "Awe, how cute," Katana said before getting out two daggers no one had seen.   
  
Katana started slashing the tree to pieces. 'Who is this woman?No one can slice into the death tree before being devoured,' Yoko thought to himself. Katana slowly worked her way into the heart of the tree without getting a single scratch. When she got to the middle she threw down her daggers and grabbed Yoko's ears. Yoko could hardly describe the feeling that came over him. Her soft lips pressed against his was like a heaven he would never see. At that moment Katana took out another dagger and sliced his neck open making him fall to the ground unconcious.  
  
Everyone stared at her wide eyed. She had defeated Yoko. "Never underestimate my abilities as a fighter," she said rather loudly. "This girl is amazing!" yelled Yusuke when he saw Yoko fall. "Not only that but she's intelligant!" added Botan.   
  
Kurama came back from his unconscios state in Katana's lap. "Here drink this," she said handing him a vile of the same purple liquid. He took the vile and slowly drank the bitter tasting potion. Katana then dressed his wound. When Kurama sat up he felt a little akward. Who is this woman? I wish I knew. She beatiful, cunning, and not to mention strong Kurama thought to him self. "I wonder how the others will react when the see her," Kuwabara said. "They'll be surprised cause I told them we were getting a new fighter. They'll be expecting some dude not Katana," replied Yusuke while laughing.  
  
While they were talking with Katana, Hiei kept wondering about this girl. There was something about her that was different from most demons. But he just could not figure it out. What is this woman. She can't be a human or a demon.  
  
"Others? But Koenma said there were only five," Katana said. "Oh, he must have forgotten to mention them. They are the teams suppoters. Kayko, Shizuru, and Yukina. You see Kayko is Yusuke's girlfriend, Shizuru is Kuwabara's sister, and Yukina is Just a friend we met on one of our cases," Botan informed her, "They all play a very inportant rolein keeping these guys in line." "Wow, and here I am thinking that you and I are the only women on the team," Katana said feeling kind of stupid. "That's okay. They'll be glad to have you on the team!" Botan said, her cheery voice never faltering.  
  
ElfRanger: Well its still a little slow but I think I'm getting the hang of it! It'll really start getting your attention when Hiei's curiosity gets the better of him. I've got a to the 14th chapter written on paper but I need to type and revise them. The 6th chapter is why this fic is rated the way it is.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
ElfRanger! 


	4. What is she

~Chapter 4 What is this girl~  
  
ElfRanger: In this exciting chapter we find out what Katana is for she is niether demon nor human.   
  
Hiei: Everyone knows she's a  
  
ElfRanger: * covers Hiei's *   
  
Hiei: MMNNNnNMMNMNNMNMMNMNMNMNMn (mumble)  
  
ElfRanger: Now on to the story before I have to kill Hiei!  
  
Disclaimer- Dern it I thought I told I didn't own YYH!   
  
Hiei: * whispering * She's a B***H!  
  
Katana: Well he's a B*****D!  
  
ElfRanger: OK your both pains in the A**!  
  
"What are you?" Hiei asked Katana. Everyone stared at Katana and Hiei. "Huh?" she said looking at Hiei. "What are you?" he asked again this time with a little edge in his voice. She did nothing but look at him. "Hurry up and answer or I'll read your mind," Hiei was losing his temper and fast. "You little bastard you wouldn't dare!" she told him her voice low like a snaks hiss. "Or would I," a smirk appeared upon his face. "I'm a half demon," she told him. "That's not all. Your not half human so whats your other half?" his smirk faded. This girl was hidding something. "It's none of your damn business,"she said.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance or I'll read your mind!" She had less than two seconds before Hiei read her mind. He'll do it to "I'm half demon half elf! You satisfied now!" Everyone knew not to make a comment for both demons were furious. They where staring each other down.   
  
"What the HELL is an elf?" Hiei demanded to know. "If you don't know I'm not going to tell you." "Then how am I supposed to find out!" "Maybe one of them knows," she pointed her finger at the other fighters and Botan. "I've heard Koenma talk about them but I don't know what they are," Botan said almost to herself. "I'm not sure but I think they are a race that is almost extinct. They were said to have a way with plants and animals. I've never been lucky enough to actually meet one utill now," Kurama said.   
  
"Well at least someones not completely stupid!" Katana comented, "But we do have other qualities. For one thing we're excelent archers, we are emmortal, and we are often mistaken for demons because of our pointed ears. Oh and I can't forget our sharp senses including spirit awarness," Katana added. "Wow this girl is cooler than I thought!" Kuwabara blurted out. "Don't even think about it carrot top. Stick with Yukina," Katana blurted out of no where. "How did you know what I was thinking and that I love Yukina?" Kuwabara said stupidly. "I read your mind dumbass," was her reply. "We better watch what we're thinking from now on. We'll never know when one of the two gets bored and decides to read our mind," commented Yusuke.  
  
"Oh how could I have forgotten! We also have axtremly good healing powers that don't envolv using spirit energy. That was why I gave you those potions I make them every time I start to run low," she added after a few seconds. "Again she amazes us!" Kurama added.  
  
"I tod the others we'd be back by night fall!" Botan said suddenly. It was dusk and she had forgotten about that. "Well lets head back." "Botan I need to stop by my apartment first," Katana said suddenly. "That's okay. Come to apartment 666 when you're finished!" Botan said. "Alright, Bye," she turned and headed towards the apart ment complex.  
  
She unlocked the door and went in. "Well it's not exactly home sweet home, but atleast I won't have father spying on me any longer," she muttered to her self. She quickly took a shower and put on an oversized black T-shirt, a pair of flare leg black jean pants, her black head band-to cover the Jagan-, and a pair of black leather knee high boots. She brushed through her waist length brown hair. "Now I need something to eat." She went to the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge. She finaly found a bowl of cold ramen. She warmed it up and ate it. She then decided to go to Botan's apartment before they got worried.  
  
Well I didn't have Katana blow up like I had originally planned buit oh well. If you think I should take it down and revize it just R/R. I've seen episodes After the dark tournament! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! D  
  
Ja matta ne 


	5. the rest

HI, again. I would like to thank all of my wonder full reviewers! And I told you that my spell check no longer works. Its official. When you type in kdfkljdfkjdfjiosdj and it says it's spelled right I think the PC is screwed up! So screw the freakin' computer. OH yeah you wanted to read the chapter not listen to me ramble on about my screwed up PC!  
  
Chapter 5 the others  
  
Botan was cooking dinner, while Kayko and Shizuru were watching TV and talking. "Are you sure you don't need any help Botan?" Kayko called from the other room. "I'm positive Kayko. You just sit there and wait for the fighters to come back. There was a soft knock at the door. "That must be Yukina. I hope she didn't forget the noodles!" Botan said. "I'll get it," Kayko walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Hello Yu…"Kayko was surprised to find a brown haired woman exactly her height standing there. "Um, I'm sorry I must have got the wrong door, but I was sure Botan said apartment 666," the woman said. "Are you a friend of Botan's?" Kayko asked. "Well I've only known her for about an hour," the girl replied. "Hold on just a second. BOTAN IT"S SOME WOMAN HERE TO SEE YOU," Kayko yelled. "Oh, I forgot!" Botan walked over to the door to see a very confused and agitated Katana standing on the doorstep. "Hello Katana! Come in and have a seat By the way did you happen to see the guys on your way up here?" Botan asked. "No I didn't see them. I thought they were already supposed to be here. I could look if you want me to," Katana offered. Normally she wasn't this nice, but the first impression has to be good. "No that's okay they'll get here eventually." Katana stepped through the door in to the apartment. "Oh, How rude of me!" Botan said suddenly. "Kayko this is Katana, Katana Kayko." "So you're Kayko. Okay, and that's Shizuru, right." "Yes but how did you figure it out?" "When Kayko answered the door she was going to say 'Hello Yukina' but then she saw that it was no Yukina so that leaves her to be only Shizuru." "I forgot you were that smart." Katana glared at Botan. "What's that supposed to mean?" she said defensively. "Oops, sorry Katana. It just meant I forgot you catch every word of every sentence and that you can analyze stuff very quickly."  
  
"Well she has to be smart to figure out who I am that quickly," Shizuru said suddenly. "Oh and another clue was your high spirit awareness," Katana said. "How did you figure that out I didn't even tell you she had high spirit awareness!" Botan said. "You forget quickly. I'll refresh your memory when Yusuke and the others get here," Katana said. At that there was another soft knock at the door. "I bet that's Yukina!" Kayko said. "Don't be to sure Kayko. It feels like it's Kurama and Hiei," Katana said. "No I bet it's Yukina." Kayko ran to the door, and sure enough it was Kurama and Hiei. "I was wrong." "Wrong about what?" Kurama asked. "I bet Katana it was Yukina and she said it was you to," Kayko answered. "Katana's already here?" asked Hiei. "Yes, why," Kayko asked suspiciously. "I couldn't feel her energy," he replied bluntly. Hiei and Kurama came in. "Hello Katana," Kurama said when he walked in the room. "Hello Kurama, Hiei." "Why can't I feel your energy Katana," Hiei asked suddenly. Botan went across the room and whacked Hiei on the head. "What the hell was that for?" Hiei asked. "Your gonna ruin the surprise. She hid her energy so that Shizuru couldn't feel it!" Botan whispered. "When's the new fighter gonna get here I want to see if he's better looking that the rest of yall, That's excluding Kurama," Shizuru said. "Thank you Shizuru," Kurama said. "The new fighter will come last." Botan said.   
  
Another soft knock at the door. "It's Yukina this time," Katana quickly told Kayko. Kayko opened the door and sure enough it was Yukina. Yukina walked in starring at a ticked off Kayko. "I see we have a visitor," she said. "Hello, I'm Katana. I'm glad you're finally here before Kayko lost her mind," Katana said. "Did you remember the noodles," Botan asked Yukina. "Here," Yukina gave her the bag she was carrying. Botan ran off to the Kitchen.  
  
Katana didn't tell anyone this, but Yukina's energy signal and scent were a lot like Hiei's. "Hiei what happened to your arm, and your neck Kurama," Kayko asked noticing the bandages on them. "I'll explain it later," Kurama told her. There was a rather loud knock at the door. "It's Yusuke and Kuwabara," Katana said. Kayko opened the door and in walked Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hey Katana's already here!" Kuwabara said. "Don't tell me were the last to arrive," Yusuke said. "No your not, the new fighter isn't here yet," Kayko said. Yusuke looked at Katana. She winked at him. "You're right!" Yusuke agreed getting Katana's drift. Kuwabara was to busy flirting with Yukina to say anything else. Hiei's glaring at Kuwabara. Does that mean that She's his daughter? There's one way to find out. "Hiei" "Get out of my head" "Not until you tell me if Yukina's your daughter" "Daughter? I'm not married and I'm still a virgin so how the hell could she be my daughter?" "Then is she your sister" "no there is no relation between us" "you're lying. Her scent and energy signals are almost exactly like yours" "Fine, but if you tell a soul I will kill you" "If I tell a soul what" "That Yukina's my sister" "I won't" "Katana are you Hiei's girl friend or something, because you two seem to like starring at one another," Kayko asked. "HELL NO!" Katana replied. "Oh sorry," Kayko said.   
  
"All right Botan, where is the new fighter. It's been half an hour since Yusuke got here," Shizuru said. "Katana go get the new fighter," Botan winked at her. "Okay I'll be back in a minuet." Katana went outside and let her energy out.   
  
"She's already back. Man this guy is strong," Shizuru commented. "You'll be a little surprised when you see who the new fighter is," Botan said. A minuet later Katana stepped back in the door. "So where is the new fighter. He invisible or something because I can still feel his energy," Shizuru said. "You're looking at her," Katana replied. "Nice prank but seriously where is the new fighter," Shizuru said, "Come on I could beat you up in a matter of seconds." "Wanna come outside and put a wager on that," Katana asked. "Why not, I don't have anything to lose," Shizuru commented. "Shizuru don't do it! She'll tear you to pieces!" Botan said. "Yeah, we'll see about that," she insisted. "No seriously Shizuru you don't want to do this," Kurama said, "Look what she did to me." He showed her the wound that Katana gave him. "I'll go easy on her Kurama. If she wants to fight let her," Katana told him. "Let's go outside, this could get messy," Shizuru walked out the door cracking her knuckles. Katana right behind her.   
  
They walked to a small clearing in the near by forest. "Whenever you're ready," Katana called. Shizuru threw a punch, which Katana easily dodged. "Come on you have to be faster than that to catch me." Katana hit Shizuru in the back causing her to fall. Shizuru stood up and tried to punch Katana, but again she missed. "I told you would have to be faster than that to hit me," Katana hit Shizuru in the back of the neck knocking her unconscious. Katana had not injured Shizuru. She picked her up and carried her back to the apartment.  
  
"Wow, she took on Shizuru and won!" Kayko said with admiration for Katana. "Yeah, well if I'd of known she was that fast I would never have taken her on," Shizuru commented. "We tried to tell you, but you just wouldn't listen," replied Botan. "Well just because she beat me doesn't mean anything if she can't take on demons," Shizuru pointed out. "She beat Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame," Botan said in an agitated voice. "Yeah, I guess you're right. If she can win against them she's probably good," Shizuru pointed at Hiei and Kurama. "Plus Koenma wouldn't give us just anyone," Botan added. "True," Kayko added. "Come on Kurama, Hiei," Katana said suddenly. "Huh," Kurama asked. "The Bandages on your wounds need to be changed. If they stay on to long the antidote on them will dry out," she explained. "Well you would know best," Kurama said heading towards the door. Hiei reluctantly followed her out the door.  
  
"Hiei you go wait in my room the door should be unlocked," Katana said. "Fine, but I'm only waiting an hour."  
  
Things you'll find out in the next chapter:  
  
1 why does Katana want Hiei to wait in her room  
  
2 why did Hiei listen to her anyway  
  
and finally 3 Does Kurama ever act Stupid 


	6. is this love not r pg13 K

Here's chapter 6 Hope ya enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katana quickly bandaged Kurama's wounds. "Why did you fight Shizuru knowing that there was no possible way she could win," Kurama asked. "Because if I denied her request she would have thought I was weak and scared of her. I've not been scared of anyone or anything since I was four years old," Katana replied. "Sleep well," she leaned down and softly kissed him on the forehead. "You're so beautiful," Kurama wondered allowed. He quickly slapped his hand to his mouth realizing that he had said that allowed. Katana just smiled and left the room.  
  
When she entered her room Hiei was standing by her window looking at the forest below. "Hello Hiei," she said. "Hn." He sat down on the bed and removed his shirt. She quickly rebound the wounds. "Why do you not want Yukina to know she's your sister." "Because I am a rouge and a convict. She deserves a better brother." "My brother is a rouge and an assassin, but I still cherish him. He's my brother and what he is does not change that fact." "You yourself are from what I've seen a rouge also." "Actually I'm a run away. If my father found out I was a fighter I would be punished severally. My brother taught me how to defend myself before he became an assassin, but I pleaded him to teach me more and he did. I was not allowed to see him for a year when my father found this out." "Does Koenma know about this?" "Yes, but King Enma doesn't. You see Koenma is risking both of us." "So King Enma knows you also." "Yes and he's very good friends with my father." Katana took a long look into Hiei's eyes. He did not look like he was trying to protect Yukina, it looked more like he was scared of rejection from her. Katana suddenly felt the erg to kiss him. She leaned closer to him and kissed him straight on the lips. Hiei was taken by surprise. He had never been kissed before. He broke the kiss, "W-what was that." Hiei looked scared.   
  
"It was a kiss. Didn't you like it?" she asked. "Uh," Hiei was confused. It had felt good, but he didn't know if he liked her invading his mouth. She was so beautiful and so strong that he didn't know what to think of her. There was some strange new feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry Hiei. I hope you won't think less of me," she said looking down. "No, it's not that. I've just never been kissed before. I don't know if I liked it or not. It gave me an unusual feeling." "Hiei, that means you liked it. It's a feeling called love. That's what Yusuke and Kayko have for each other." Hiei didn't know why but he wanted to kiss her again. He slowly moved closer to her and placed his lips against hers. He did like it. He liked it a lot. He felt unusual around this girl. She made him think there was a purpose to life, that there was actually something to live for. He felt the need to protect her even though he knew perfectly well that she was capable of protecting herself.  
  
Katana finally broke the kiss. "Hiei. I-I think I'm in love with you." "I know I'm in love with you, Katana." Katana was seeing a side of Hiei she hadn't thought possible. He was actually caring for something. She was also dumbfounded to find she was in love for the first time in her life. Two rouges that never thought love was possible were beginning to see a new side of the world.   
  
"Hiei you're welcome to stay the night if you want." "Hn" She new that meant yes. She took her boots off and lied down on the bed next to Hiei. He followed this action and lied down next to her. He was about to fall asleep when Katana began to kiss him again. Sometime during the night they began to make love.  
  
Awwwwww! Sorry but I had to make it a fade to black love seen because I'm only thirteen and can't write a lemon. sorry it's so short :( 


	7. Kurama finds out

Hey I thought it's been long enough since i posted.  
  
I need to let some of my emotions into this next chapter. Who knows how long that'll make the chapter or how good it'll make it.  
  
Well here goes nothin  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hiei woke up the next morning and felt someone beside him. He looked over to see the peacefully sleeping Katana. He thought   
  
about how much he had enjoyed last night. He got up and was about dressed when Katana began to wake. He quickly slipped into hes shirt   
  
and stapped his sword to his side.  
  
Katana woke up just after he had finished putting his clothes on. She got out of the bed and realized she was completely naked.   
  
she hurridly slipped back in the bed. She noticed Hiei was looking at her with a smirk on his face. 'god she's a work of art. Only women that   
  
I've even wanted and had bedded.' he thought looking at her while she was blushing and looking downward. "Why are you so modest now?   
  
We've already become mates what does it matter if I see you without clothes on?" he commented with a lustful smirk. "Uh. I don't know.So   
  
last night wasn't just a beautiful dream?" she asked with a smile on her face. "No, having regrets?" "No, could you please hand me my  
  
clothes?" "Hn." Hiei handed her the clothes tha lay next to the bed.  
  
She put her clothes on under the covers while Hiei watched with amused look in his eyes. She finished and got out of the bed. She  
  
looked at the clock it was 4:30. "Damn I've got to start getting up earlier," she muttered. "I'm going to go train for a few hours. Make sure that   
  
you stay as far away from Kurama and Yukina as you can." "But why?" "Are you stupid or playing games?" "I guess I'm stupid if you put it   
  
that way." Hiei sighed this girl was smart when iut came to most things but oviously she ddn't know that much about sex. "Kurama and   
  
Yukina are demons and are there for able to smell my scent all over you. And unless you want them to know we've had sex you'd be better   
  
off to stay away from them. Kurama's an expert at this sort of thing so be very careful around them, I don't know about Yukina." "Ok I gotcha.   
  
Well what am I supposed to do while you train?" "Why should I care?" She sighed. I shoul've known he'd have some sort of comment   
  
simmilar to that one. Hiei left with a slight wave of his hand.  
  
"Might as well take a shower," she went into the bathroom and began to shed her clothes. This water feels so good, like one of the   
  
hot springs in the Makai. It's been to long. I need to go visit mother. I haven't seen her in tree years. Bet she'd be suprised to see me. "Heh, like  
  
she would ever want to. I train till I can beat every elf in Father's army and she's still not happy." She finished her shower and dressed in a   
  
tan tunic with baige pants and her brown boots. "I guess I'll take a walk it's not like anyones going to be looking for me until ten anyway."  
  
She left the apartment with her sword and her bag full of medical equipment. She walked through the forest It's so peaseful out   
  
here unlike the city and Rekai. She entered a small clearing that rested ontop of a cliff, wich hung over the ocean. She sat down on the edge of  
  
the cliff, and hung her feet over. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves break upon the cliff, the sea gulls twiter ubove her head.  
  
She was so lost in her meditation practice that she failed to notice the peson standing next to her. "I see you're having fun. Katana  
  
was startled by the sudden break of the serenity around her. "Hello Hiei, I didn't notice you there," she said regaining her composer. They   
  
stood (AN/ Hiei stood, Katana sat) in silence starring at the waves for a few moments. "Hiei," Katana broke the silence feeling a little akward   
  
if she did not, "would you mind if I trained with you?" 'Hn." She assumed that this ment yes, and followed Hiei to a clearing farther back into  
  
the forest. Katana remove her bag and set it to the side so that it would not get in the way. She unsheathed her sword and prepared to fight.   
  
They were equally matched in strength as well as stamina. Their swords kept meeting making the clank of metal when beaten at the  
  
blacksmith. Hiei managed to giver her a slight cut on the arm. this woman is amazing! Not only can she block the majority of my attacks, but   
  
she doesn't even flinch when I am able to hit her. They had been fighting for several hours and both had suffered many wound, when Katana  
  
caught something moving in the corner of her eye. She stopped abruptly and starred at where the motion had come from. Hiei followed her   
  
actions. "Hello Kurama," she greeted polightly. "Hello Katana, Hiei. Everyones been worried sick about you Katana, you might want to go see   
  
them before they call Koenma."  
  
"They can wait untill I finish this fight." She turned and continued the interupted fight. Hiei managed to block the majority of her   
  
attacks as well as launch a few of his own. Kurama watched in amazment as the two appeared in flashes. Their fight lasted for about another  
  
hour, when Katana finally managed to strike Hiei in the back causing him to fall and stay down. "Wow, you are incredible Katana," Kurama   
  
told her as she bandaged her and Hieie's wounds. "Thankyou. Hiei is a tough competitor compared to what I'm used to fighting," Hiei scowled  
  
at this. As Katana was leaving Kurama caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled different than she had. When she was out of demon hearing  
  
range Kurama became very curious. "Hiei, why is you're scent on Katana?" Kurama asked with a smirk on his face. Hiei scowled and glared.  
  
"Well, well has Hiei finally bedded a woman or is it just my imagination?" "What's it to you Kitsune?" "I'm just curious. Although I can see   
  
why she was your fist, hell I wouldn't mind bedding her." "You stay away from her kitsune. I already left my mark on her and you know the   
  
law as well as I do." "Tsk. Tsk, does she know?" "How should I know? But she is mine and I would have to kill her if you do anything to her."   
  
"I didn't say I would but she would have made a fine mate none the less."   
  
How was that for a chapter ?  
  
Interesting I'm sure. please no flames. I might make a second new character come in for Kurama or I might just give him Botan.   
  
oh yes If i make Katana have a brother who should i pare him with?????  
  
For those of you who are wondering yes Hiei will tell Yukina in a later chapter.  
  
In the next chapter expect imbarresment and the mission i mentioned earlier in the story will come up.  
  
Ja for now though. 


	8. The mission

Hey peeps.   
  
I don't have anything to say at the moment so here's the chapter  
  
P.S. Just for the record I don't own YYH starts sobbing uncontrolably  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Katana got to her apatment she changed out of her tattered tunic and pants into her trademark black shirt and pants. She   
  
ate a quick bowl of Raman before headding down to Botan's apartment. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited patiently.  
  
"Where have you been! We've been worried sick about you!" Botan screamed when she opened the door. "I was out training." "Oh, in that   
  
case I'm sorry I yelled at you. What possesed you to come here now?" "Kurama told me that yall had been looking for me so I decided to   
  
come up." With that said she walked in and took a seat on the couch next to Kayko.  
  
"Well were Kurama and Hiei coming up?" asked Yusuke. "I don't know I didn't stick around to find out." "I'll go find them and tell   
  
them to common." Yusuke was about to open the door, when someone knocked on the door. yusuke opened the door to see a very annoyed   
  
Hiei and an unusualy happy Kurama. "Whats up with you guys?" asked Yusuke seeing there unusual expressions. "Nothing." Kurama said   
  
stepping in the door. Hiei also entered in his usual bad mood. "I may just be imagining things but you look more pissed off than usual Hiei."   
  
Yusuke said receiving a glare from Hiei.  
  
"Well lets get on to more important matters than Hiei's mood," Botan suggested. "Well first of all your new mission is to receive   
  
the sword of shadow (A/N the sword of shadow is different than the shadow sword.). Second of all it is located in the tropical rainforest which  
  
happens to be in Brazil." "Cool we get to go to South America," Yusuke added. "Yes, and this is where Katana comes in. You see we don't   
  
know exactly where the sword is." Botan was cut short by Katana's out burst, "So you need me to locate the sword along with helping them   
  
get it." "Bingo!" (A/N )   
  
"How are we supposed to get there?" asked Kurama. "Koenma has put a portal together that will take you there. About 30 miles   
  
close to the sword's location." "Ok, so we have to find the sword then get it and bring it back," summarized Yusuke. "Bingo, the portal will   
  
be ready about seven o'clock tomarrow." "Well I'm going to my apartment. See yall tomarrow." Katana walked down the hall to her   
  
apartment. It's only two might as well watch some TV She had watched about 30 minutes worth and was now bored.  
  
A sudden knock came from the door. She got up and opened the door to find Hiei and Kurama. "What's up guys?" she asked. She  
  
moved aside to let them pass. "What's your problem anyway Hiei?" she asked. Kurama started chuckling. "You find something amusing   
  
Kurama?" she asked a little annoyed. "His problem is that in the forest you got a little to close to me and I caught your scent." Katana looked  
  
at the floor now avoiding both Hiei's and Kurama's eyes. She felt her cheeks grow warm with the fresh blush.  
  
"Don't worry Katana your secret is safe with me," Kurama stated. "No, it's not that. It's just I'm a little embarrassed is all." "You   
  
needn't be, I'm not going to tell anyone or think any less of you. Why if you counted the women I've slept with we'd be here untill next year."   
  
Katana smiled at that. He didn't seem the type to sleep with more than one woman.  
  
"Hiei and I are going to train would you like to join us?" kurama asked politely. "No, but I'll come watch." She grabbed her bag of   
  
medical equipment and followed them down to a clearing in the forest. She watch them for an hour or two. When it began to rain, Kurama   
  
declared it was time to get back to his apartment. Hiei started walking the other way when Kurama left. "Hiei?" he stopped at the sound of   
  
his name being called. "Where are you going?" "To find some where to sleep." "Why don't you come to my place and you can choose  
  
between the couch or bed." "Hn"  
  
When they got back to Katana's apartment, Katana handed Hiei a towel and went in the bathroom. Hiei took off his shirt and boots  
  
and set them next to the couch. He used the towel to dry his hair, but used his ki (spirit energy) to dry his pants and body. A few minutes   
  
later Katana came out of the bathroom in a pair of black cotton pants with an oversized black T-shirt on.  
  
"Well have you decided where you want to sleep?" asked Katana. "I'll take the couch incase something happens." "Ok, well I'm   
  
going to sleep you can watch TV or do whatever." She handed him a blanket and a pillow and headed to her room. "Oh, if you get hungry  
  
there's plenty of food in the cabinets." With that she closed the door and went to sleep. Hiei laid down on the couch and was asleep within   
  
seconds.  
  
How was that for a chapter???? Oh I would like to thank all of my reviewers on this story. Oh just to clear something up Katana is not the   
  
name of Hiei's sword. A katana is a type of sword used by most if not all samaries. It is a one sided sword that is very light. I personally   
  
prefer a katana to a rapier (a double edged sword.) They are much lighter and easier to handle. I decided to name my character after it   
  
because it does sound like a cool name. Oh if you have no idea what I just said it is because I am a weapon addict and know a lot more than   
  
the average girl does about swords and other ancient weaponry such as bows or daggers.  
  
Ja matta Ne! 


	9. Yusuke gets suspicious

Chapter 9  
  
Hey peoples. I'm bored and listening to J-rock so who knows what'll happen in this chapter even though I have a basic story line already   
  
made up to chapter 19. Well here's the chappie (excuse my perkiness please. I just had a bowl of ice cream with a strawberry slushy.   
  
Mmmmmmmmm slushies!!!!)  
  
The next morning Katana woke up to a knock on the door. She looked at the clock to find that it was five o'clock AM. Damn, who'd   
  
be up at this hour? She got out of bed slipped on a robe and answered the door. At the door there was a very tired looking Yusuke. "What the   
  
hell are you doing here at this hour?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "Jeez, little miss cranky this morning aren't you?" he asked in the same   
  
tone. "Well, what do you want?" He was beginning to tic her off, which was not hard to do at this hour when she had warn herself out the day  
  
before.   
  
"Botan," he was cut off by the sound of someone yawning. "What was that?" he asked now suddenly not that tired any longer.   
  
"Nothing, now what about Botan." I swear Hiei must want people to find out if he can't even stifle a yawn. She tried to hide Hiei from his view   
  
while he was talking. "She sent me to tell you that Koenma rescheduled the portal thingy for, why is Hiei here?" he asked peeking over   
  
Katana's shoulder. "It was raining so I let him borrow my couch for the night. Now what time was it?" she asked trying to change the   
  
subject. "Sex," he slapped his hand to his mouth as soon as he realized what he had said. "What was that?" she asked in a tone wich ment   
  
she knew what he said and wasn't too happy about it. "Six. He rescheduled it for six." Yusuke took off running before she could say anything   
  
else.  
  
Katana closed the door, walked over to Hiei, and walloped him. "What the hell was that for?" he asked quite confused, wich was a   
  
first for him. "Because you yawned Yusuke now thinks that something happened between us!" she exclaimed. "So. It's not like it isn't true,"  
  
when he said this there was a lustful smirk on his face. Katana gave him a look that would have made anyone, including Kurama, cower in   
  
fear. Hiei just whipped the smirk off his face and put his shirt and boots back on. "I'll see you at Koenma's," he stated plainly and walked off.   
  
Katana took a shower and put on her black attire. She grabbed her sword and bag, along with a bow and quiver full of arrows. She  
  
then left and headed for Koenma's.  
  
When she got to Koenma's Hiei, Kurama, and Botan were already there. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall.   
  
She waited with them for about five minutes, when Kuwabara and Yusuke decided to show up.  
  
"Now that we're all here, let me explain how this works," Koenma cleared his thought. "When you step through the portal you will   
  
end up approximately thirty miles away from the item. After that you're on your own." "Here," Botan handed Katana a one of the compact   
  
mirror thingies from the Saint Beast episodes, "I'll use this to keep in contact with yall." "How come she gets to have the mirror thingy?"   
  
Yusuke whined. "Because she's more responsible than you are," Botan said watching a smirk creep onto Katana's face.  
  
"Well now that that's settled let's go to the portal," proposed Koenma. They followed Koenma down a deserted corridor. He   
  
pushed in a stone on the corridor wall, and the wall instantly opened in to a room. In the center of the room there was a glowing door.  
  
"All you have to do is step through there," Koenma went on. "Yusuke stepped in front of the door and bowed," Ladies first." As   
  
soon as the words were out of his mouth, Yusuke noticed Koenma taking a few steps backwards. "What are you waiting for?" came Katana's   
  
sarcastic reply. Yusuke just stood there, stunned. "But since you offered I might as well," she said, before going through the door.  
  
Koenma walloped Yusuke on the head. "What the heck did ya do that for?" "I was trying to be nice," he replied. "You got off easy   
  
for that one. I've seen her kill men for doing that. She hates any special treatment because of her sex.," Koenma said. After that everyone   
  
stepped through the portal to find Katana sitting against a tree. 


	10. Fist day in South America

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Hiei (or YYH)  
  
Katana stood up when the others appeared. "You better be glad you work for Koenma because you're really ticking me off," she   
  
said pointing finger a Yusuke. "We better get going, 'cause the sooner we finish the better," she added. She walked off after saying she said   
  
her final word. She looks so beautiful in the dim light. Kurama thought To bad Hiei got to her first. She would have made a fine mate. As soon  
  
as he finished his thought, he recieved a glare from Hiei. Damm, he must of read my thoughts about her! Kurama finished.  
  
It was about noon when they stopped to eat because of Yusuke's whining. "Katana, are you all right? You don't look to good,"   
  
Kurama asked, noticing her unusually pale skin. "I'm fine," she said ignoring the fact that she was dizzy. "I just need some cold water," she   
  
said, getting up and walking away. "Katana, don't you think it would be safer if one of us came with you?" asked Kurama. "Underestimating   
  
me again?" asked Katana with an edge in her voice. "No, I was just saying wouldn't it be better, incase you passed out or something," he   
  
stated. "I would preffer going alone, but if it makes you feel any better come along," she ended.  
  
"I don't trust him," stated Hiei as they walked away. "Why? Afraid he's going to try and hit on her?" Yusuke asked. Hiei could have   
  
slapped himself. He had not meant to say that out loud. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kuwabara, stupidly. "You're so stupid it's   
  
not funny," Yusuke replied. "You don't mean Hiei's got the hots for Katana, do you?" Kuwabara asked. "More than that my friend. Remember  
  
when Botan told me to tell Katana the portal was rescedualed?" Yusuke asked, knowing he was embarrasing Hiei very badly. "Yeah, so what?  
  
" Kuwabaka answered. "Well, when I was telling Katana I herd a yawn from behind her. She kept trying to hide something, but eventualy I saw  
  
that Hiei was on her couch with his shirt off looking rather, um. Hmm, how would I explain what he looked like? Ah ha, he looked rather   
  
jacked up," Yusuke explained.  
  
"Well of course I looked jacked up! I had just woken up!" Hiei yelled. "But why were you on Katana's couch half naked?" asked   
  
Yusuke in an acusing voice. "I was on Katana's couch because it was raining, and she offered me a place to sleep. And I preffer to sleep   
  
shirtless because it's cooler!" Hiei clairified. "You know Yusuke, I don't think Katana would let him in her bed anyway. I mean look how tough   
  
she is," Kuwabara argued. "But she has the 'hots' for Hiei also," Yusuke pointed out. "How do you know that?" Kuwabara asked. "Because  
  
she's always following him around, she likes to have contact with him, and she offered him a place to sleep," Yusuke pointed out. "So that  
  
doesn't mean anything," Kuwabara said. "Fine if you want to know so badly, I do love Katana!" Hiei yelled getting tiered of the other two   
  
bikkering. "We already know that Hiei, tell us something we don't know," said Yusuke. "Fine! We've had sex once!" Hiei was continuing to   
  
get madder and madder. "I told you!" said Yusuke triumphantly. "No, it was a different night," Hiei stated. Kuwabara was looking at Hiei   
  
stunned.   
  
"I never pictured you the type to have sex before marrage!" Kuwabara said looking very stunned. "Well, I'm a demon what do you   
  
expect," Hiei countered. "But just to clarify she was my first, unlike if it had been Kurama," Hiei said. "What do you mean by, 'unlike if it had   
  
been Kurama'?" asked Kuwabara. "Kurama is something of a man slut. He has slept with over 100 women, in a week," Hiei replied, recieving   
  
horrified looks from Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I would have thought it the other way around," said a suprised Yusuke.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Katana walked down the slope to the river. She had told Kurama to stay at the top untill she was done. She got to the rive and  
  
looked at Kurama. He was watching her, good. She took her shirt off. 'I love to play around with men's minds,' Katana thought. She took her  
  
boots off, and waded into the water.  
  
'She even more beautiful than I thought,' Kurama thought as he watched her shed her shirt. 'To bad those bandages are there.' He   
  
watched her as she went in to the water. Her grace was miraculas, the water barely moved as she walked. Kurama no longer cared that Hiei   
  
had claimed her, he had to have this woman.  
  
Katana could feel Kurama's eyes on her as she got out of the water, and put her shirt and boots back on. She walked gracfully back   
  
up the slope to meet Kurama.When she got up there Kurama couldn't resist. He pushed her into a tree and kissed her. He forced his way into  
  
her mouth as she struggled to break the kiss. 'Oh no! I didn't even consider him pulling something like this. If Hiei finds out there is no telling  
  
what he would do to Kurama!' Katana thought hurridly. She pulled a dagger out of her shirt and slit his neck. She waited untill he fell to the   
  
ground to force a sleeping potion down his throught. She used the same dagger and put a cut on her cheek and tear the sleeve of her shirt.   
  
She then grabbed Kurama and headed, top speed, back to camp.  
  
"What in the hell happened to you!" Yusuke asked as they emerged slowly from the forest (Katana had slowed down about a mile  
  
before they reached the others). Katana walked over and laid Kurama on the ground. "We where attacked by two panthers," she lied, while   
  
bandaging the wound on Kurama's neck. Hiei knew she was lying because panthers couldn't make such clean cuts. He did not dare push her  
  
for the truth in front of the others. 'Something must have happened between them. Something bad for her to attack him in this manner,' he   
  
thought. he decided that he would ask her that night. Just as he finished his thought they reached a cave, it was the one the sword was   
  
supposedly located in. 


	11. The Sword of Shadow

Chapter 11  
  
Sup people. This fic will be around 25 chapters. So if you don't feel like reading that much, go to hell.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei sobs uncontrolably  
  
"I can't see a thing," complained Yusuke. They had been walking for only a short time when it had become pitch black. "Hold on a minuet then,"   
  
Katana replied. She put down her bag and rummaged through it untill she found some flint and a small torch. She lit the small torch and held it up.  
  
"Watch your step. Traps are probably set up everywhere," she told them. They walked for what seemed like ages, when they hit a dead end.  
  
"Great now we have to walk all the way back," muttered Kuwabara. "Hold this," Katana said, while shoving the torch into Hiei' s hands. She   
  
started running her hands along the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Yusuke, looking at Katana suspiciously. "Ah-ha! Knew it!" Katana   
  
exclaimed causing every one to jump. "Knew what?" asked Yusuke. "It's not a dead end, it's a door," she replied.  
  
"How the hell can that be a door?" asked Hiei. "It's designed like this to keep intruders out," she replied. "Everyone shut up so I can try and open  
  
it," she stated. "annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" she cried. The door slowly rumbled open. Everyone stared at  
  
Katana with amazement. (A/N: I do not own that phrase, it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien)  
  
"What language was that, and what did you say?" asked Kuwabara suspiciously. "The language was Quenya, it's an ancient elven language.   
  
And I said an incantation used to open locked or hidden doors," she replied. "Kurama, have you ever heard of this?" Hiei asked. "No, I have never heard of   
  
that spell, but I have came across these kinds of doors. Although I never could break through one," Kurama replied.  
  
Katana walked through the door, closely followed by the others. In the middle of the circular room was a platform, with a sword on top of it. The  
  
sword gave off an eerie arua. Katana pulled a second sword from the sheath on her back. She muttered a few more words in the strange language, and  
  
the new sword gave off the same glow as the one on the platform. "Hiei, I used up a lot of my energy in the forest. So would you please switch the   
  
swords/" asked Katana. "Hn," he answered taking the sword from Katana. Hiei quickly switched the swords and gave the real one back to Katana, who  
  
put it in the sheath.  
  
They proceded back through the hidden door. They had only taken a few steps when the cave started shaking. "The caves collapsing!" Katana   
  
yelled over therumble of rocks falling. "The only way out is for Hiei and me to carry yall out of here!" she yelled. She grabbed Yusuke's arm and was gone.  
  
"She's right," Hiei said bluntly. He grabbed Kurama and Kuwabara's arms and was out of the cave in a few second.  
  
After the smoke cleared, Hiei could barely make out one figure on the other side of the cave. He got up and walked over to them. When he got   
  
over there he noticed that Yusuke was carrying an unconcious Katana. 'Oh-no,' Hiei thought,'She wore herself out.' "Great," Hiei said out loud, "she used   
  
to much energy up. She won't be able to walk for a few days." "Does that mean we're stuck out here for a while?" asked Kuwabara stupidly. "No, baka. It   
  
means we're going to have to carry her back to Rekai," Hiei answered, glaring at Kuwabara. "We'll walk untill dark, then make camp," he quickly added.   
  
Hiei continued to walk back through the forest, towards the portal.   
  
Not to long after they had started walking, Katana woke up. "Put me down you filthy ningen!" she yelled at Yusuke. "Katana, you know damn   
  
well you won't be able to walk," Hiei said scowling at her. "I don't give! I'll crawl before I let myself be carried by a man!" she protested. "We'll make camp  
  
here. Yusuke lay Katana down by that log," Hiei commanded.  
  
Well how was that for a chapter. I wanted to thank my reviewers. If my one reviewer that gave me flames is reading this, It's not supposed to be funny. If   
  
it were it would be located inder Humor, but it's not. This is a marry sue for all you people that have noticed. It was meant to be one. There is a mesage   
  
for Isuzu-san in the reviews. be sure to read it. Flames are accepted. But lease don't tell me it's a marry sue because I already knew that OK! If you have   
  
a problem with this story then don't read it. If you like my work thank you. And I do apreciete all my reviewers.  
  
Hiei: You talk way to much when you're pissed.  
  
ElfRanger: I don't give a damn. 


	12. The journy back to Reikai

Hello peoples, Here's another chapter.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
When Yusuke set Katana down, she tried to stand. A sharp pain shot through her legs, and they wouldn't respond. (A/N: No she doesn't feel   
  
pain, but this is such strong pain that it doesd affect her.) 'Great. Perfect. This is just my luck. I really will have to be carried back to Rekai' she thought.  
  
She watched, with a scowl on her face, as the others set up the 'tents' and stated a fire. They cooked a small meal of rabbits that Hiei had caught.   
  
"Here," Kurama said as he offered Katana a piece of the meat. "No thankyou," she replied looking away. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did in the   
  
forest," he told her sighing. "Apollogy accepted. Now leave me alone," she said in a flat tone. She glared at him. "Katana, you need to eat or you'll be off   
  
you're feet for that much longer," he tried to persuade her. "I'm sure I can manage," she spat at him. Kurama stood looking at her for a while, then went   
  
to the makeshift tent he had made, and went to sleep.  
  
Shortly afterward followed Kurama's lead and went to bed. "Kurama's right you know. You should eat," Hiei said suddenly. "Like I told Kurama   
  
I'm not hungry," she stated in an annoyed tone. "You still need to eat," he said getting up. He walked over to her and held out a piece of the meat. She  
  
looked at it then him. She took the meat and took a small bite out of it. She slowly consumed the entire thing. Hiei walked over to the tree he had been   
  
sitting by and sat down.   
  
Katana stared at the stars untill she fell asleep. Hiei watched her as she slept. He knew how much pain she would be in untill she recovered.   
  
He had done this once, a long time ago, but now he wasn't as reclace with his energy. He came back to reality when he heard Katana shivering. He   
  
walked over to her and placed his jacket around her. As a second thought he sat down beside her and put his arm around her.  
  
Katana woke up when she felt something warm beside her. When she noticed it was Hiei, she slid down beside him and placed her head on   
  
his chest. Hiei noticed this action and moved closer to her. He thought about it then decided to ask her, "Katana,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What did Kurama do to you in the forest?"   
  
"Damn, You noticed I was lying didn't you?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Well it's nothing really. He just kissed me is all."  
  
Hiei looked down at her,'I guess I don't have to kill him after all.' "What do you mean 'I guess I don't have to kill him'?" asked Katana, jerking Hiei   
  
out of his thoughts. "You bitch, you read my mind!" Hiei said hearing her ask that question.  
  
"Yeah what of it?" asked Katana.  
  
"Are you saying you're a bitch or that you read my mind?"   
  
"Both," Katana chuckled at the expression on Hiei's face. She moved upward and gave him a kiss. "I'm a lot of things Hiei. A baka, bitch, ass, do I need  
  
to continue?" she laughed at his expression again. She put her head back on his chest and was asleep instantly. Hiei pulled the jacket over both of them,   
  
then followed in her pursute of sleep.  
  
Yusuke woke up the next morning to the sound of loud snoring, comming from Kuwabara's 'tent', and the deep breathing from Kurama's. He   
  
stood up and put his shirt on, then walked outside. He quickly put a hand over his mouth to stifel his cry. He observed the scene before him. Hiei and  
  
Katana were sleeping against a log, with Hiei's jacket over them. He then walked into Kuwabara's 'tent'.  
  
"Kuwabara, get up," Yusuke said as he shook Kuwabara awake. "What is it Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, rather loudly. "Shh, or you'll wake  
  
them up."  
  
"Wake who up?" asked a confused Kuwabara.  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
Kuwabara's reaction was exactly like Yusuke's. "Hiei!? And Katana!?" Kuwabara could barely contain his laughter. "I told you the had a thing for  
  
each other!" Yusuke said in that I-told-you-so voice. "I didn't believe it, but now I kind of have to," Kuwabara replied.  
  
Ok, was that good? Or am I just fooling myself? I hope you like reading because the chapters get a little longer from here untill the last chapter. with a   
  
feww shorter chapters in between. I have the entire fic written on paper. Now all I got to do is type it up.  
  
Hiei: You like to here yourself talk. Don't you.  
  
ElfRanger: Yeah, so. Atleast I'm not a narsasistic, gothic, hater, that falls in love after saying you would never do that!  
  
Hiei: Yes you are.  
  
ElfRanger: I'm not entirely gothic!  
  
Hiei: close enough.  
  
ElfRanger: :p Nah! 


	13. Back in Reikai

Hello again people. I'm going for a third chapter in one day! Wounder if I can get atleast four done? It's my new goal!  
  
Now on with the writing. Chapter 13  
  
"Maybe we should wake them up,"Kuwabara suggested, looking at Hiei and Katana. Katana stired and her eyes flickered open. "Wake up," she  
  
whispered sweetly in Hiei's ear. "We're being watched."  
  
"Huh?" Hiei eyes flickered open and he yawned.  
  
He stood up, but left his jacket on Katana. "What are you starring at?" Hiei asked seeing the weird expressions on Yusuke and Kuwabara's   
  
faces. "N-nothing," Yusuke stuttered. A few minuets later Kurama woke up, thanks to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's arguing. Kurama left his tent to find   
  
Katana wrapped in Hiei's jacket fast asleep. He felt his heart sink just a little. Hiei was probably the better choice. "What's up Kurama?" asked Yusuke,   
  
seeing the zoned out look on Kurama's face. "Nothing, I was just thinking," Kurama lied. "Okay, whatever you say," Yusuke went back to arguing with   
  
Kuwabara about something stupid.  
  
"Wake up Katana!" Hiei yelled at the sleeping girl. Katana mumbled and rolled over. "I said wake up!" Hiei hollered even louder. "I'M UP!" Katana  
  
yelled hitting Hiei in the knee. "What the hell was that for?" Hiei asked grabbing his knee. "For waking me up!" Katana hollered in reply. "You do relize one   
  
of us has to carry you right," Hiei said jerking Katana out of there current arrgument only to start another one. They argued for over half an hour before   
  
Katana finally agreed to let Yusuke carry her. "You realize that when I can walk again you will pay for this," Katana mummbled. "You say something?"  
  
Yusuke asked the girl in his arms. "No," she replied barley being heard.  
  
They hadn't walked for but an hour, when Yusuke started complaining about his arms hurting. Yusuke complained for about ten minuets before   
  
he finally managed to get on Hiei's nerves. "If your arms hurt so badly let Kuwabara carry her for a while!" Hiei yelled tiered of hearing Yusuke's whining.   
  
Katana scowled as she was placed in Kuwabara's arms. "I don't know, I feel like I'm being unfaithful to Yukina," Kuwabara stated. " You're not cheating,   
  
you're just helpnig an injured woman," Yusuke replied. "Fine, but only for a little while," Kuwabara muttered. In another hour, she was back to Yusuke.   
  
Katana somehow managed to fall asleep in Yusuke's arms.   
  
The next thing Katana knew was she was being dropped on the floor, and a woman yelling at someone. Katana sat up and rubbed the back of   
  
her head. She suddenly felt a sting in her right cheek as Keiko slapped her. "What the hell was that for!" Katana yelled at Keiko. "What were you doing in  
  
Yusuke's arms?" Keiko yelled back. "Sleeping," Katana replied in that oviouse voice. "Besides the ovious!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"Bieing tortured!" Katana stated camly.  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"I can't walk and Hiei told Yusuke to carry me. Neither of us were verry happy about this." Katana explained. When she finished Keiko appologized to   
  
Katana. "It's alright, I know how it must have looked. But I would never steel a man from another woman. Besides, Yusuke's not my type," Katana said.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing at this. Katana shot them a look and they shut up. "Yeah Katana, you're more for the dark type," Yusuke   
  
said, recieving death glares from both Katana and Hiei. Kayko and Yukina looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. "Katana," Yukina said   
  
quizically. "Yes Yukina,"   
  
"Why can't you walk?"  
  
"Uhh, he, um, well you see it's, um, kind of embarracing. I, uhh,"  
  
Everyone's eyes were now on her. She looked at Hiei for help, but he just looked away. With some stuttering she explained how she had used   
  
to much energy up. "There now you know why I can't walk, but could someone be nice enough to set me in a chair?" before anyone could say or do   
  
anything, Hiei had katna in his arms and was setting her in a chair, in Koenma's office. Yusuke started to chuckle, the expressions on Keiko and Yukina's   
  
faces were priceless, and there was a bruise on Koenma's chin from where it had hit the floor. Hiei turned around and glared at everyone.   
  
Koenma cleared his throught and asked where the the shadow sword was. "Right here," Katana said taking the sheath and handed it to   
  
Koenma. "Nicley done," Koenma said examining the sword. "Alright you may leave now," seeing that Hiei was about to pick Katana up he quickly added,   
  
"That is except Katana." Right then and there Katana grabbed Hiei around the neck and passionetly kissed his tender lips. When she let go Hiei was   
  
scarlet. Everyone watched as Hiei calmly left the room. After getting over thier amazement the others left as well. Koenma closed the doors to his office  
  
after everyone left."Katana you're getting in way over your head," Koenma stated.  
  
"I know, but isn't there some way I could be with him?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, and I pray for you when you do tell him"  
  
"I know, but the thing is I..."  
  
"You what, Katana,"  
  
"I love him."  
  
Koenma stared at Katana. She had managed to injure herself AND fall in love. How the hell were they going to explain this. "this is bad Katana,   
  
real bad."  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. I'll just have to convince father otherwise."  
  
"I wish you luck, for both our sakes."  
  
Koenma then called for Botan to take Katana back to her apartment.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
It's a cliffie. Heh heh. What is Katana and Koenma's secret. Hmm, you're just going to have to continue reading.   
  
Hiei: You suck at cliff hangers!  
  
ElfRanger: I know!   
  
Hiei: VV;; You're weird  
  
ElfRanger: I know!  
  
Hiei: sweat drop 


	14. The break in

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Now will you please leave me alone?  
  
Here goes. Oh and this is in Hiei's POV gottit?  
  
How could she do this? She's trying to get to me, I just know it. Do I actually love her or is it just lust? How can I tell. (Hiei was looking on a cliff   
  
over the ocean surrounded by forestry.) Maybe Kurama would know, but I don't want to talk to him. Who do I know that could help with out making fun of   
  
me for not knowing? Damnit. I don't know any one. Maybe I can figure this out with out help. Let's see, there was something missing before I met her, but   
  
I don't know what.  
  
"Hello Hiei." "Hn" Damn fox, I'm not in the mood to talk. "I'm sorry I kissed her. I had no right. Plus she's better off with you anyway." "Don't full   
  
yourself kitsune, I'm not good enough for her." I'm not. She would be much better off with a stronger more powerfull demon. "Hiei, you know as well as I   
  
do you and Katana love each other." "I don't know. I think it's just lust." "If it were lust you wouldn't care for her like you do." The kitsune has a point, but   
  
then again I was a virgin before I met her. "If you tell a soul what I've just told you, you will suffer." "Don't worry Hiei. I won't tell a soul, but shouldn't you go  
  
check on her?" Damn he's right. (Hiei began his quest back to Katana's room.)  
  
Normal POV  
  
Hiei quietly walked through Katana's apartment door. He walked into her bedroom, carefull as to not make a sound. Katana was asleep on her   
  
bed. 'She's been crying,' Hiei thought. 'Wounder what could have made her do that?' He removed his shirt and layed on the bed next to her. He decided   
  
he would ask her in the morning.  
  
The next morning Hiei awoke to the sound of running water. He looked around and saw that Katana was no longer in the bed. He walked into   
  
the bathroom, aware of the fact that Katana was taking a shower.  
  
To Katana: From inside the shower  
  
Katana was lost deep in thought about the Makai and her mother as the warm water flowed over her. The gentle click of the door being opened   
  
awakened her. She watched as the shadow if the person grow larger as it neared the shower. She quickly pulled the shower curtain around the person   
  
and threw it in the water. She grabbed a towel and quickly covered herself. "What the hell are you doing Hiei?" asked Katana as Hiei struggled to free   
  
himself from the curtain. "I was trying to tell you to get back in bed!" he hollered at her. Hiei was now officially soaked. She watched the water stream   
  
down his muscular chest. God, this man was a work of art. "What do you want me to geton the bed naked?!" she yelled at him. " As long as you're off   
  
your feet," he replied. She shoved Hiei out and locked the door. She could here Hiei hollering at her through the door, not to mention the banging of his   
  
fists on the door. She put her clothes on and finally got into bed.  
  
Hiei was still mad when she got in the bed. "Look, I'm going back to sleep because it's raining, and is as dark as night. If you want you may join  
  
me," Katana informed Hiei. Hiei climbed into the bed beside her. Katana placed her head on Hiei's chest and quickly fell asleep. Hiei watched her for a   
  
fem minuets, but eventually did fall asleep. His last thought was of what Kurama had told him. He was right, he did love her.  
  
CRASH!!! Hiei and Katana jumped up at the sound. "Hiei," Katana started, but was cut off by Hiei putting his hand over her mouth. Hiei picked  
  
Katana up and slipped into the bathroom quickly. He sat Katana in the tub and locked the door. "Stay here and don't make any noise. I'm going to see  
  
what that was," he told her. "Okay, just becarefull," she replied. Hiei nodded his head and was gone. Katana was scared for the first time in atleast 100   
  
years. Not for herself, but for Hiei's saftey.  
  
Hiei quickly went into the apatment's den/kitchen. A man was standing there. He was tall, thin muscular,and had shoulder length brown hair.   
  
When the man saw Hiei he quickly lept out of the broken window from which he had come. Hiei quickly got Katana and their swords. He walked down the  
  
halway to Botan's apartment. He banged his fist against the door. A second later Botan answered the door in her pajamas with a book in her hand.   
  
"What's wrong Hiei?" Botan asked. She was puzzled by their late apearence and scared expressions. "Let us in and I'll explain every thing," Hiei replied.   
  
Hiei layed Katana on the couch, then told Botan everything that had happened. "Yiou can stay here tonight," she stated after hearing Hiei's  
  
story. She got them blankets, then went to her room to call Koenma.  
  
There's you're chapter. I have not decided if I should continue with this fic or not. Its all up to my reviewers. I need atleast 5 reviews to continue. I have a   
  
new story in the works and its for all you Botan/Kurama fans. It will be posted as soon as I finish the first chapter.   
  
Hiei: How can you make Kurama like that annoying girl?  
  
Botan: What do you mean annoying?  
  
Hiei: Exactly what I said.  
  
ElfRanger: Because I have the power to.  
  
Botan: sticks tongue out at Hiei 


	15. A secret and a slap

Hey people good knews! I will be keeping this story. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but school just started back and the teachers hate me!!!!!!!!!! They give way to much work I swear! Any way my new fic should be up shortly. Here's what you've all been waiting for!!  
  
Chapter 15 : A secret and a slap   
  
"Koenma, we've got a problem," Botan whispered in to the phone. "What is it?" he asked curiously. "Someone broke into Katana's apartment."  
  
"WHAT!!! Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Hiei."  
  
"WHAT!!!! HIEI WAS THERE!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know he'd been sleeping on her couch?"  
  
"NO!! Katana's betrothed! Hiei shouldn't be in her apartment after dark!!"  
  
"She's betrothed!!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"To whom, might I ask?"  
  
"That's none of your consern."  
  
"Okay, well Katana's staying here tonight."  
  
"Thanks Botan"  
  
She hung up the phone, and krept down the hallway. Hiei and Katana were currently arguing over who would sleep on the couch. "I get to sleep on the couch because I'm injured!" "Fine!" They finally concluded that Katana would be sleeping on the couch."Hiei," Katana said quietly, "you can share the couch with me if you'd like." Hiei got up and laid on the couch behind her. She turned over and layed her head on his chest. from the hallway Botan made her analisys, "It seems that even though Katana is betrothed she still loves Hiei." 'I better get to bed,' she thought afterwards. She krept back to her room and went to sleep thinking about Katana and Hiei.  
  
When she passed through the living room the next morning, she saw Hiei was now lying on his back with one arm around Katana, who was in the same position as last night. Her head was still on his chest. She made her way into the kitchen thinking of how right they were for each other. A few minuets later she heard a scream come from the living room. She quickly ran to see what it was. Yukina was standing at the end of the couch panting slightly. Surprisingly Katana and Hiei were still asleep. Botan put a finger to her lips and signalled for Yukina to follow her. When they got to the Kitchen Yukina asked the ovious question," What are Hiei and Katana doing on our couch?" "Someone broke into Katana's apartment, so I told them that they could stay here for the night."  
  
"Oh, okay. I thought it was you at first, that's why I screamed."  
  
"It's okay. Hey,"  
  
"Yes Botan?"  
  
"Wanna have some fun with them?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Watch"  
  
Botan ran into the other room and tickled Katana's feet. She left quickly to watch Katana's reaction. "Hiei, leave my feet alone," Katana said rolling over. "Huh?" Hiei asked before falling back to sleep. " Yukina and Botan were strugling to keep there laughter under control. "Let's do something a little more interesting," Botan suggested.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Something that'll get Hiei slapped."  
  
"That sounds fun."  
  
"I've got the perfect idea, too"  
  
Botan gently placed Hiei's hand on Katana's butt. She ran into the kitcenm just in time to watch the action. "YOU PERVERT!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What the hell, Katana?"  
  
"I allow you to sleep on the couch with me, and you hit on me!!"  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me mister!"  
  
Katana slapped the hell out of Hiei, and pushed him off the couch. "You can find somewhere else to sleep!" she yelled. He stood up and walked into the Kitchen. Hiei sat down at the table and watched as Botan and Yukina cooked breakfast. "What was that all about?" Botan asked.  
"Be damned if I know." Hiei walked over to where Yukina was cooking bacon and took a peice. Yukina slapped Hiei's hand, "Not untill breakfast!" "Damnit! Is today slap Hiei day or some shit like that?" Hiei asked stupidly.  
  
There you go. That was a little bit of humor for you. While I was writing this I was listening to Creed's "Hide" while I was writing this and it kind of fit some how. Just out of curiosity is there any one out there that knows who "Alice in Chain's" is. Or maybe "Tesla"? Because I'm begining to think Im like the only person who listens to that kind of shit. And if I'm a girl on top of it. I know I'm weird. I'm open to suggestions as to what should happen next.  
  
See yalls laterz. 


	16. Uhoh It slipped

Yo! Sorry I haven't updated, but my mom' s computer got infected with spyware and my computer needs a new hard drive.

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 16 Yukina's Surprise

"No Hiei, it's not," Botan answered. "Then why the hell do people keep slapping me?!" "'Be damned if I know'" "Real cute Botan," Hiei sat down and mumbled something that sounded strangly like baka. Katana walked in and scowled at Hiei. She grabbed a piece of bacon and sat down next to Hiei. Hiei was now dumbfounded. "Why'd you let her have a piece and not me?" he asked Yukina. "Because I didn't feel like letting you have a piece," she replied. Hiei was now extremly upset.

"Maybe if you told her, she'd let you have a piece," Katana said absent mindedly. "Tell me what?" asked Yukina curriously. Hiei gave Katana his worst death glare. "I'll get you for that one," Hiei mumbled getting up. "Would someone please tell me what's going on," Yukina asked, now thouroughly confused. "Follow me," Hiei said leaving the room . "That was cruel Katana," Botan stated. "I told him he need did to tell her, I just sped up the process." "Oooo, you're good."

Mean while

"So what're you going to tell me?' Yukina asked. 'It's probably something stupid. I mean he's in love with Katana.' "Yukina," "Yes Hiei?" She was jerked out of her thoughts by his deep soothing voice. "I wasn't going to tell you this, ever," Yukina nodded. 'I wish he would hurry up and tell me.' "I found your brother." "You did! Who is he, and why weren't you going to tell me?" she asked happy, sad, and mad now. "I'm your brother." "My-My brother?!" Yukina was stunned. She threw her around him. Hiei slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame, finishing the embrace. At that moment Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama appeared around the corner. "YUKINA! I thought you were my girlfriend!" Kuwabara stated dumb founded. Kurama and Yusuke started laughing uncontrollably. "Kazuma, I am, but, Hiei's my brother," she admitted shyly. "WHAT! HIEI'S YOUR BROTHER!" Kuwabara was again dumb fonded.

"So Hiei, why'd you change your mind?" Yusuke asked suspiciously. "I didn't," Hiei replied simply. "Then why'd you tell her?"

"Because of Katana's big mouth," Hiei turned, and went back into the apartment. "Why are Hiei and Katana here anyway?" Kurama asked. Under normal conditions Hiei and Katana kept to themselves most of the time. "Someone tried to break into Katana's apartment last night," Yukina replied. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's mouths hit the floor. "Thaty explains why Katana's here, but what about Hiei?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Yusuke started laughing. "You really are dense aren't you?" he said between laughs. Kuwabara gave him a weird look. "Hiei and Katana are living together you baka!" Yusuke couldn't stop laughing. "That's wrong!!!! I mean he's a guy and she's a girl! They shouldn't be living together!" Kuwabara stated in utter disgust. (ooo, I used a big word in the same sentence as Kuwabara! Lol)

"Yes, but I'm more interested in how Hiei got pushed into telling you that he is your brother," Kurama implied. "Well, Katana and Hiei were arguing about something and Katana ended the argument by saying that if he would tell me I would give him a piece of bacon," Yukina replied. "They were arguing over bacon!" Yusuke started rolling on the floor with laughter. He eventually got over it and they entered Botan's apartment.

When they entered Botan's apartment, she was sitting on the couch laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" asked Yusuke. "You should've seen his face!" Botan managed to get out before another burst of laughter. "He looked like he was about to kill something!" she stated, then burst out in more giggles. They patiently waited for her to stop laughing, which took a few minuets. "Where is he?" Kurama asked. "He went into the kitchen and I haven't heard anything since. As if on que, there was a crash and the sound of an angry woman. Minuets later Hiei came out of the kitchen, and without a word left. Katana came out of the kitchen a few minuets later.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't as long as I thought. Well any way there's your chapter. Be happy. I might be updating sooner than I have been because it just so happens I got **MY **computer fixed! YAY!!! . After I finished this chapter I might add, ;;.

In the next chapter Expect the unexpected! And reasons as to why Katana's being so bitchy.

Ja!


	17. Another surprise

Hello again Everybody!!!!! I have been rewatching YYH for the past few days. YAY!! That and Strawberry Ice cream make the perfect Weekend. Don't you agree?

Disclaimer: I don't own ne one save Katana and the plot for this story!

Chapter 17 Another Surprise.

"What was that all about, Katana," a startled Botan asked. "Hiei was being an ass," she retorted snappily. "What'd he do?" asked Yusuke. He'd never heard her call Hiei an ass before. "He told me I was being moody and an ass, and whatever the hell was wrong I need to get over it," she said with an edge in her voice.

"Katana you're just stressed," Botan stated. "And I know the perfect way to get rid of it!" Botan proposed in her bubbly tone. "How's that?" everyone heard the poison that was injected into that statement. "Let's get Keiko and Shizuru and go shopping!"

"If it'll make you feel better."

"Great! Yukina call and tell them to meet us here in thirty minutes!"

"Okay Botan," and she ran off to the phone. Katana went to get her stuff from her apartment. Hiei was on her couch reading her Gravitation Manga. He looked up at her when she entered the room, but didn't say a word. She ignored him completely as she changed from her fighting clothes into a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt that said, "rock on" on the back in white lightning letters.

She brushed through her hair, then grabbed $20. "Tell Kurama to come here when you see him," Hiei told her. When she got there, Keiko and Shizuru were already there. She relayed Hiei's message to Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara left and Kurama went to Katana's apartment. "Well, we might as well get going.

As soon as they were out of the apartment, Botan decided to find out what was bugging Katana. "Katana," Botan said curiously. "Yes?" Katana asked turning around to look at Botan curiously. "Are you on your cycle?"

"No why?"

"Well, Hiei's right you have been acting very moody lately."

"I'm just been under a lot of stress lately."

"What could cause so much stress for you to be mad at Hiei?"

Katana paused. "It's nothing," she whispered as if reassuring herself. "Common kid you can tell us," Shizuru prodded. Katana looked at each of them. Concern flooded all of their faces. "Well, um. How can I say this?" Katana mumbled to herself, everyone's eyes on her. "Okay, I'm betrothed."

Katana received a few blank stares from Yukina and Keiko. "Betrothed?" Yukina asked. "It means my heart was given away to someone the minuet I was born, but I love Hiei," she explained, trailing off at the end. "Oh I see!" Botan said suddenly. "You're in love with him, but you have to marry someone else," Botan summarized. Katana nodded. "Shouldn't you tell him?" Keiko asked.

"I was going to last night, but with all that mess I couldn't. So I was going to tell him tonight," Katana replied. "Maybe he'll help you convince your father to let you marry him," Shizuru proposed. "Yeah, that or he'll get pissed and think I was using him," Katana countered. "Either way I've got to tell him so let's have some fun in the mean time," she finished. They arrived at the mall an hour later, and started their shopping. After looking at many black shirts and blue jeans, Katana felt the stress begin to wear off. She and the rest had lunch and then began to look some more. By the time they were finished she was laughing, and having fun.

Well that was a finger work out!!!! N e who does any one out there have lime wire? And if you want to IM (AIM) me my sn is ElfRanger2391! Watcha think so far? Did ne one see the episode last Saturday? When Kurama killed that little boy I wanted to cry. And I know I'm not the only one. See ya later!!!!

ElfRanger


	18. Hiei runs away

Hey!!! I'm in the mood to right today so here goes another chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho Chapter 18 "Katana said you wanted to see me," Kurama announced as he walked into Katana's apartment. Hiei was still sitting on the couch reading manga. "Yes, have you noticed that Katana has been acting strangely?" he asked Kurama. "Yes, but its regular for women to behave this way once a month," Kurama replied. "No it's not that. It's to frequent. It's been daily for about two weeks now."

"Then maybe she's just stressed."

"No, she's trying to hide something from me, and I've got a feeling it's not a good something either."

"I'm sure she'll tell you eventually."

"Will you talk to her for me? I'm worried about her."

"Then you really do love her."

"Don't change the subject ," Hiei gave Kurama a death glare. Kurama smiled slyly. "Sorry, but yes I will talk to her," Kurama headed for the door, when he heard something he never expected to here from Hiei, "thank you." He smiled, maybe she was helping to give him a chance for a better life.

Mean while

"You were right, Botan. Shopping did help," Katana thanked. Botan smiled and said, "Shopping's the cure for everything!" "Hey where do you suppose that the guys went?" Yukina wondered aloud. "They're probably at Yusuke's," Shizuru replied. "Yeah, except for Hiei and only God knows where he is," Katana interjected. "Too, true," Keiko agreed. They were back at the apartment complex in about an hour later.

"Katana, go see if Hiei's in you're apartment while we call Yusuke and the others over to my place,' Botan called from her kitchen. "Okay!" Katana said and went to check her apartment. When she got to her apartment Hiei was still on the couch. The only difference was that he was now reading Inuyasha. "You're back," he stated while still reading. Yeah, uh Hiei, there's," she stopped. Hiei was now looking at her with his full attention. "going to be a party at Botan's and they're looking for you," she finished. "Oh, okay." She hadn't been expecting him to respond like that. He seemed sad, very sad. "Hiei there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Katana said looking at the floor. _'Oh God, here it comes,'_ Hiei thought. "I-I'm betrothed," a tear streamed silently down her cheek.

Hiei felt his heart shatter. Katana knelt on the floor silently crying into her hands. Hiei knelt beside her and his arms around her. "Where is the bastard? I'll kill him!" "You can't Hiei," Hiei was taken aback. Did she not love him? "So yo0u used me?!" Hiei was suddenly furious. "No, I," Hiei cut her off by leaving and slamming the door. Katana began to sob into her hands.

About an hour later

"Kurama, could you go check on Katana. It's been an hour since she went to get Hiei," Botan asked. "Sure," Kurama agreed politely. He excused himself from the room and Headed down the hall to Katana's apartment. He stopped outside her door when he heard the gentle sound of sobbing coming from inside the room.

Kurama gently opened the door, and peeked in. Katana was sitting on her legs crying into her hands, her hair was hanging loosely around her. He came in and bent down next to her, and attempted to put his arms around her. "Get away from me she hissed at him through her fingers. "Katana, what the hell happened?"

Katana muttered several thing to herself that even, he, Kurama could not decipher. "I shouldn't have told him! I knew I shouldn't of told him!" she yelled at no one unparticular. "What did you tell him Katana?" Kurama asked. "It's all my fault!," she yelled again. "Katana you have to tell me what's all your fault before I can help," Kurama soothed. "I told him I was betrothed! But he wouldn't let me explain that I wanted him to help me get out of it!" she said between sobs. _'Oh no, this can't be good. There's no telling where he went!,' _Kurama thought.

So how was that?? Hmm? Please review so I know! . I can't believe I actually wrote something that sappy while listening to Tesla, "Getting' Better." I didn't know you could be sad while listening to that. Any who, see ya later.

ElfRanger


	19. The search begins

Hey! I've increased my typing speed to almost 30 words/min. Go me. That's good news for yall because I can get more chapters done before I get on the internet! Good news all around! I have also over came the loss of my former boyfriend and have moved on. Go me again! Well I'm in a good mood so I'm going to give yall another chapter.

Chapter 19

Hiei's POV 

I knew it was too good! I should have known. Nothing good could ever happen to me. (Hiei is standing on his cliff looking out over the ocean) how could I let this happen! The one time I find something good it turns out to be fake! (He felt a tear slide down his cheek. It crystallized and fell to the ground.) I need to go back to the Makai. (He looked down at the black hyraseki spelling? stone.) I can't believe this. (He runs off to the Makai.)

Normal POV (with Kurama and Katana) "Kurama, you have to help me find him! I can't live without him! You have to help me set things right," Katana pleaded to the kitsune. "Okay, but you have to calm yourself down," he looked down into her unusual eyes. Tears were still streaming down her face silently. 

"Look, I'll go find Hiei, but you need to stay with Botan," he said. "Common, I'll explain everything to Botan so you don't have to," Kurama comforted.

They left her apartment and went to Botan's. Kurama knocked on the door. Botan answered , and stepped out when she saw Katana's face. "What the hell happened?" Botan asked as soon as she was out of the apartment. "She told Hiei," Kurama said. "Didn't she try to explain it to him?" Botan asked.

"Of course she did, but he wouldn't let her explain."

"Oh, my, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and find Hiei, and explain her situation. But Katana needs to stay here until then."

"Okay, I think I can sneak her in."

"Thanks," Katana muttered. Botan could see the sadness in her eyes. They were darker and much colder than normal. Kurama was gone in a flash.

Botan told Katana to stay there for a second. Botan ran in the room. "There's a fire down the street! You can see it from the window!" she yelled. Immediately everyone ran to the window. Botan signaled for Katana, who quickly went to Botan's room. "I don't see a fire," Yusuke said, still peering out of the window. "It's there, just keep looking," Botan said reassuringly.

When Katana was safely in her room, Botan walked over to the others. "Guess they put it out," Botan said cheerily. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before. "I'm going to check on supper!" Botan said walking to the kitchen.

When Botan left Yusuke looked at the others. "She's hiding something," he said. "How do you know?" asked Keiko. "'Cause this is how she acts when she's hiding something." "I'll go check if you want me to," Yukina offered. "Can you do it with out being suspicious?" Yusuke asked. "I'm sure I can," Yukina replied. "Okay," Yusuke agreed.

Yukina walked into the kitchen. She walked down the hall to Botan's room because she wasn't in the kitchen. She stopped out side the door. Botan was talking to someone. She knocked on the door. "Botan. Are you all right? Who's in there?" Yukina asked through the closed door.

Botan opened the door, and let Yukina in. "Katana are you okay?" Yukina asked when she saw the tiered, frustrated looking Katana on the bed. "Yeah I'll be fine," Katana answered in a strangely monotone voice. "What happened?" Yukina asked to no one specific.

Botan told Katana's story, and by the end Yukina looked like she was going to cry. "I'm so sorry," Yukina whispered. "It's okay. When Kurama gets back I'll try to explain it again," Katana said.

"I should get back to the others before they start to get suspicious," Yukina suggested. "You're right I'm sure Katana doesn't want them to find out," Botan agreed.

"Well?" Yusuke asked, when Yukina arrived back in the living room. "She burned the food, and didn't want us to find out," Yukina lied, believably. "Oh, well I hope we don't have to eat burned food," Yusuke complained. "Don't worry she's got it under control."

Well there you go. Chapter 19 is complete! I'm so happy!

ElfRanger


	20. The search continues

Hey everybody! After the dance last night I've been so happy that I'm gonna give you another chapter!

Chapter 20: The Search for Hiei.

(Kurama's POV)

Where could he be? Damn, there 's no telling where the hell he is. He's probably on the other side of the world by now. I'll look on his cliff and then ask Koenma. (Kurama arrives at the cliff.) What's this? (Leans over and picks up a black gem.) Oh my, it's a hyraseki stone! I'll go back and give this to Katana and then go to Koenma.

Back at Botan's apartment (Normal POV)

Botan walked into the living room with a guilty look on her face. "Look everyone, dinner is going to be later than expected seeing as I burned it (which was now true)," Botan explained. "Why Botan? Why? Why did you have to burn it? I'm starving!" Yusuke whined. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Sorry, but my mind was preoccupied," Botan explained. "It's okay Botan. Would you like me to run to the store for more?" Keiko asked giving Yusuke a dirty look. "No thank you, I've got it under control," Botan answered. A loud rapping sound came from the door.

"That must be Kurama with Katana and Hiei!" Botan said running over to the door. Botan takes one look at Kurama's face and steps out into the hallway. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Kurama held out the stone so that Botan could take a good look at it.

"It's beautiful," she said starring at the stone. "Yes it is, and the rarest stone on Earth. Seeing as it's the only one of its kind," he explained. "That can't possibly be true, and why are showing me a stone when we've got a crisis on our hands?" Botan asked, giving Kurama a nasty look. "It's not just any stone. Take it to Katana she'll know what it is," Kurama replied.

"Why can't you just tell me what it is?"

"Because it's hard for me to believe what it is myself."

"I see," Botan took the stone from Kurama, and put it in her pocket. "I'm going to spirit world to see if Koenma can help me locate Hiei. I have reason to believe that he has left this world," Kurama said. "You mean he killed himself!" Botan said with a surprised look in her eyes. Kurama shook his head. "Botan, I swear you should be a blonde. No I think that he's gone to the Makai," Kurama explained.

"Okay, well I won't tell Katana that if I don't have to," Botan said. "Agreed. I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can," Kurama said walking down the hall. "Bye, and good luck!" Botan called after him. She watched until he turned the corner, then went back inside.

"Who was that?" asked Yusuke when she walked back inside. "Some guy trying to sell me life insurance," Botan lied coolie. "You, the grim reaper, the messenger of death! I don't think you need it," Yusuke said, and everyone, including Botan, busted out laughing. "I'm going to go finish cooking. I'll be back when it's done," Botan said heading towards the kitchen.

Botan went through the kitchen back to her room. "Any news Botan?" Katana asked when Botan entered the room. "Kurama gave me a stone and told me to give it to you," Botan said, Katana gave her a strange look. "What kind of stone?" Katana asked. "I don't know, Kurama didn't tell me. But he said you'd know what it was," Botan said reaching into her pocket and retrieving a small stone.

"I-it's one of Hiei's hyraseki stones," Katana stuttered. "But those can only be produced by crying," Botan said. "No dip shit Sherlock. God this could have gone better. If only I hadn't told Hiei that," Katana paused. "Told Hiei what?" asked Botan.

'Well when I told Hiei I was betrothed, he told me he'd kill the bastard. Then I told him he couldn't, and he got all upset."

"Why can't he kill him?"

"Well, because, um, we kind of need Koenma."

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Botan quietly yelled. "You mean to tell me that you're betrothed to Koenma," Botan asked surprised. Katana nodded her head, "Yes, and Hiei wouldn't allow me to explain when I said he coouldn'e kill him, so he thinks that I love the other guy." "Well when Kurama gets back with him well get it all straightened out," she handed Katana the stone and left the room. Katana sat there, staring at the stone wishing Hiei where there with her. "Oh, Hiei." The tears started tunning down her face again.

Else where

"Koenma," Kurama said as he busted through the demi-god's door. "What is it Kurama?" he asked seeing the look on Kurama's face. "Hiei's gone."

"WHAT!"

"Katana finally got the courage to tell him, and something went wrong."

"Do you have any idea where he went?"

"I think he went to the Makai."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I went to his usual spot and there was a black hyreseki stone."

"This is bad Kurama, real bad."

So how'd yall like that chapter? Oh, yeah my computer broke again, but we got it fixed again. I swear my family has the worst luck with computers.

Elf Ranger


	21. Yet another bunch of secrets

Hey I'm back again!

Chapter 21: More Secrets

"Koenma I was hoping you could help me locate him for me," Kurama stated plainly. "I can try, but if he's in the Makai it might take a while," he replied. "Can't you center in on his ki?"

"Um, that might help!" Koenma said feeling quite stupid. Koenma turned on the giant screen infront of his desk. Hfe locked the signal on Hiei's ki and began the search. They found Hiei walking to a bar in a city located in the Makai. "Thank you, I know where he is now," Kurrama said.

"No problem."

"I should be back in about two days, maybe less."

"Just be carefull," Koenma watched as Kurama left.

Meanwhile

Katana stared at the ceiling while she ate the ramen Botan had given her. Hiei. Why couldn't you have let me explain? Why? she thought. A tear streamed silentlly down her face. "Katana?" Botan said as she peeked in fron behind the door. "Yes?" she replied stifly. "Kurama just called."

"And?"

"Hiei's in the Makai. He's going to try and find him and explain everything." Katana nodded. " I wish he would just trust his love in me more," Katana was gazing out of the window tears still streaming down her face. "I could never love any one else."

"I know but Hiei's been betrayed by love before."

"I've also been betrayed by it before. My first lover, and who I thought to be the last. He left me for two reasons. One that I can't forgive, and one that I understand," Katana snapped.

"What where the reasons?"

" The first one was that I wouldn't have sex with him because I wasn't ready. And the second was that he found out that I was a hanyou."

"Those are stupid reasons to leave someone. Was there anything else?"

"Come to think of it there was. He had sighted another elf that was prettier than I was."

"Men. There all such pigs."

"No, just most. Hiei's not that way and that's one of the qualities I find most interesting."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok. but I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Botan left as Katana started a fresh wave of tears.

In the Makai

Kurama walked steadily the bar that Hiei had been seen walking to. He sat in a corner and began to search for Hiei's ki. "So what'll it be?" asked the bar tender. "Just a small brandy," Kurama replied. He found Hiei sittiong in the back. He picked up his glass and went to sit by him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei stated rather than asked in his flat tone. "Looking for yuo Kurama stated plainly. "Did that bitch send you?"

"No because she was to busy crying at the time. When she could finaly talk she explained why she was crying and went back to crying even harder. Not to mention all the mumbling that I couldn't decifer," Kurama replied rather calmly.

"I don't see why I can't kill the bastard, unless she really does love the other guy,"

"You can't kill him because he's Koenma," Kurama said heatedly.

"What the hell do you mean she's betothed to Koenma?"

"Exactly what I said. She tried to explain this to you, but you just had to storm out of the room."

"Damn"

"Damn is right. You better go see her."

"Yeah, where is she?"

"Botan's. Common I need to get there too. I was suppposed to be there three hours ago." They stood up and were about to leave when a B class demon walked up to them. "What are a couple of sexy demons like yourselves doing in this town?" the girl asked. "We're just leaving," said Kurama. "Oh common, let's go have some fun! I'va got a friend who might be interested in your friend," she tried to coax. "I'm sorry but we have to be leaving," Kurama said as politly as he could. He andHiei started walking again. "Not so fast! I said I wanted to have some fun," the demon said. "Sorry we're busy," Hiei stated edgily. "Not anymore!" the girl pulled out a sword and headed towards them. Kurama sighed. "Why did you have to come here?" he asked. Hiei shrugged his shoulders. The girl was almost on top of them before Hiei started powering up his dragon. As soon as his energy was out the girl began to tremble. Everyone in the bar sudenly went quiet. "You will let us pass, or you will die by the dragon of the Darkness flame."

"You're lying. The only person who has been known to harness the dragpn was that Hiei dude from the dark tournament," the girl said cockily. Hiei smirked, "I am Hiei." The girl started backing away. "Y-yeah, P-prove it," the demon said shakkilly. Hiei pulled off his headband. The girl let out a small cry. "I'm sorry I bothered you. Please go on," she said in absolute fear. Everyone watched as Hiei and Kurama left the building.

"Hiei, you should be more careful with your identity. You know there are quite a few bounties on our heads," Kurama said. "Hn," Hiei replied.

Botan's Apartment

Everyone except for Katana was sitting in the living room eating when they heared a knock on the door. "I'll get it!," said Botan in her usually bublly manner. She peeked out of the door. She stepped into the hall. "Hiei, are you ok?" she asked imidiatly. "Hn," he replied. "Botan, uh, Hiei's been drinking," Kurama said quietly. "I only had one drink and I am not drunk," Hiei stated plainy. "You would've had more if hadn't come," Kurama added. "Well come on, Katana's been staring into space since you left Kuraam. I think she cried all she could. You really mean a lot to her Hiei," Botan said then led them inside. "Hiei! Kurama! You're here!" exclaimed Yusuke, glad that there was another sain male in the room. "Hiei can you come help me in the kitchen?" Botan asked. He headed towards the kitchen without giving a reply. Botan closed the door behind her. "Common, Katana's in my room," Botan led Hiei to her room and opened the door. Hiei went inside. Kurama had been right, Katana really was a mess. "Katana," he whispered. Katana converted her eyes from the ceiling to Hiei. As if on que, Hiei ran over to Katana and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Katana. I should have listened," he told her looking deep into her eyes. "Apology accepted, but I have one thing to ask you. Will you help me convince my father to let me marry you?"

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! It's a cliffy! Hehheh. I can't wait till Saturday la la la la la la. I'm in a good mood can you tell? Does anyone who reads this story now about Gravitation? Oh and Blue roses should be up sooon. If not when I post this chapter.

Ja.

Elf Ranger.


	22. i furgot the name

I'm Back! And another chapter accompanies me. Lol. Karate is a real work out and makes your not want to stand up for a while. n e who... on with the chapter.

Chapter 22:

"Yes, I'll help you," Hiei answered. Katana reached up and pationatly kissed him. "When do we leave?" he asked breaking the kiss. "Now if you want to, but I have to get a few things from my apartment," she replied, realising him as she spoke. "That's fine, let's get Botan to sneak you out of here. Then we can leave," he stated. "Works for me," Katana stated. Hiei walked out and Botan came in. "So, you two back together?" she asked. "Yeah and I need you to sneek me out of here so I can go do some stuff. If you have any questions ask Koenma," Katana said in a hurried voice. "Ok, common," Botan replied. She led Katana into the kitchen and told her to wait there.

Botan returned in a few minuets. Katana walked quickly yet quietly across the room as the others stared out the window. She ran down the hall to her apartment. Hiei was already sitting on her couch. She went into her bedroom and changed her clothes. She then grabbed her sword and walked back into the living room. Hiei now had a bruise on his chin from where it had hit the floor.

"What?" Katana asked in a stern tone. "N-nothing," Hiei stammered regaining his composure. He couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of him. She was wearing a white top that had no straps and ended right under her chest, which was also lined with silver. She was also wearing a white skirt that went in a v-shape dwon to her ankles (A/N: that means it had slits up both sides that came to a point at her ankles.) Which only left a small band around her hips. This was also lined with silver. Her shoes were only soles with strings that twisted all the way to her knees. They were also white. Drapped about her shoulders was a white cloak, this was not lined with silver. Her hair was neatly parted with a silver band placed on top like a crown (this went over her white bandana.

"Hiei, please let me know when you're finished gawking," she said startling Hiei. "Well we better get going. It's a three day walk from Koenma's," Katana finished.

Not to much later

"George! Get the door!" Koenma yelled from his desk. A few minuets later George was accompanied by Katana and Hiei. "Hello Katana, Hiei. Why are you dressed like that Katana?" he greeted. She looked at him as if he were playing stupid. "Your not planning on doing what I think..." he didn't finish his statement. "Yes. We're going to confront my father on this issue," Katana replied. "Katana," he sighed, "How do you plan on succeeding. You know he'll probably say no," Koenma informed her. "I know, but I have to try. I don't want to spend my life playing by his rules. I want to be happy, and I know it sound selfish, but.." she trailed off. "Katana I know what you're saying and it doesn't sound selfish. You just want to be free and I don't blame you. Your father has had a tag on you since day one and still hasn't taken it off. I'm surprised he hasn't found out were you're staying yet," Koenma said.

"I am to. But it wount take him too much longer and I think that's why it's best to go and talk to him now," Katana finished. "Of course. I wish you luck. And knowing your father you're going to need it," Koenma said. Katana nodded and her and Hiei left.

Somewhere else

"Botan, where'd Hiei go and why hasn't Katana gotten here yet?"Yusuke asked. "I don't know, but if we don't see her tomorrow we'll go ask Koenma," Botan said.

Tomorrow afternoon

"Hiei I need a break," Katana said suddenly. "I guess we can stop for an hour," He replied. They had been walking nonstop since they had left Koenma's the day before. Katana layed against a tree, and fell asleep instantly. Hiei watched her as she slept. He was dazzled by her new found beauty. He silently wondered what kind of father would treat their child the way Koenma had explained. He puzzled over that and a few other problems as she slept. When an hour had past Hiei walked over to and shook her awake. "Do you want to stay here for the nigh?" he asked her. "No, but we should eat before we go on," she replied stretching.

She stood up and told Hiei that they would have to hunt because she hadn't brought any rashens. They decided that Katana would hunt and Hiei would start the fire. They decided this because Katana knew this part of the world far better than Hiei. It didn't take long for Hiei to have the fire ready and Katana back with food and water. They quickly ate and returned to their former path.

Back with the others

Botan, Kurama, Yusuke, Yukina, Keiko, Shiziru, and Kuwabara walked into Koenma's office. "Hello every ine," Koenma greeted. "Alright Koenma where are Hiei and Katana?" asked Botan. Koenma jumped back in surprise. He haddn't expected everyone to be so mad about them going away for a little while.

"They're going to Katana's castle," Koenma told them. "What do you mean, 'Katana's castle' ?" Yusuke asked. "Don't you know?" Koenma asked surprised. "Know what?" asked Kurama. "That Katana is the princess of elves?" Koenma said still being surprised. "WHAT!" they all yelled in unison. "I thought she would have told you by now. She probably thought you would treat her differently," he added. "Hold on, if she's a princess how can she fight so well?" Kuwabara asked stupidly and confused.

"Because her brother happens to be an assasin," Koenma explained. "Weird," Yusuke stated. "She never acted like she would be royal," Yukina added. "Because she never wanted to be. She never really liked the treatment. She has always been a loner, but her father wouldn't leave her alone. He insisterd that she be followed everywhere. I have never seen such an unhappy child. And I don't mean she cryed when she didn't get her way. There was always this sad expressiion on her face, and she hardley ever smiled. But she seems to be a lot happier since she came to work for me," Koenma explained.

"She probably as bad of a childhood as Hiei," Botan suggested. "No, she had it bad but not near as bad as Hiei. But she does understand to a point what he feels. That is my theory as to why they make such a good couple."Then Hiei must of had it bad," Yukina whispered felling sad for her brother. "Unbelievably, but he doesn't want that told to anyone. I don't even think Katana knows about all of it," Koenma repllied. "I knew life could be horrible, but I never expected that it could happen to my friends," Keiko said. "And to realy good people too," added Botan. "Yeah, well, I'm tiered so would you mind letting me take a nap?" Koenma asked. Everyone sweatdropped. "You're such a baby Koenma," Yusuke stated. Everyoine then proceeded out of Koenma's palace.

With Katana and Hiei!

"I thought you said we'd be there in three days," stated Hiei. "I did say that," confirmed Katana. "Then why aren't we there?" he asked her. It was now dusk on the third day of there journey. "We should be ther in about half an hour" Kattana informed Hiei.

Half an Hour later

"Here we are!" Katana said with a slight ring in her voice. They were now standing infront of a large white building.(A/N: It looks exactly like Elrond's castle from Lord of the Rings.) "You live here?" Hiei asked with slight amazement in his voice. Katana nodded, and stepped up to the large door. A very surprised dragon opened the

door.

Well that's another chappie. Hope you liked it. I thought I'd put a rather unusual twist to the story, and there it was. Hope I'm not the only one that thinks so. Well I'll see yall later!

Ja

ElfRanger


	23. at last we meet again

Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't been updating. SAT prep is a lot on a girl. lol. N e ways here goes nothin'.

Chapter 23:Atlast we meat.

"How's it goin' Hakkai?" Katana asked the rather stunned dragon. The dragon was about 3 feet long, had very tiny arms and legs, and was black with puple scales and under his wings. "Lady Katana! You're back!" the little dragon yelled with excitement. The smalldragon curled itself around Katana. "Yes but only for a few days," she said bringing a frown to Hakkai's face. "I take it Thorny is here as well," she stated rather than asked. "Yes, and you know he hates it when you call him that," hakkai said irritatedly (spell?). "I can call him whatever I damn well want to," she replied. "Who are you?" Hakkai asked Hiei with an edge in his voice.

"I am no one of your concern," Hiei stated sharpley. "Hiei, be nice," Katana scolded. "Why the hell should I?" Hiei asked. Katana sighed. This was not going the way she had planned. She looked deep into Hiei's eyes, he was nervous. "Hakkai, please inform father of my arrival," Katana suddenly ordered. "Yes m' lady," Hakkai relplied with a smug look on his face. Hakkai flew to Lord Luthien's study. "My lord, Katana has returned," he stated.

"Upon what should we owe this visit?" Luthien asked. "I'm not quite sure, but she had a young male demon with her," Hakkai answered. "Please continue," Luthien said suddenly intrigued. "Well, he was good looking, oviosly very stong, although he did seem to be a loner," Hakkai replied. "That's not what I meant," Luthien said. "Ohh, When they looked at each other there was a sence of understanding and..." Hakkai trailed off. "And?" Luthien asked. "And love." "Very well then, tell her to come here, and bring the boy with her. But I wish to speak with her alone first so wait with him outside," Luthien instructed.

Hakkai quickly went to Katana's chambers. He waltzed threw the door only to find Hiei asleep on her couch, and Katana on the bed, also asleep. 'This is unheard of!' Hakkai thought. He walked over to Katana and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "A few more minuets Hiei," she grumbled turning over. 'Did she just tell that boy a few more minuets!' Hakkai's suspicians were becoming clearer by the second. 'Maybe I should get the boy to wake her.'

He walked over to the sleeping Hiei and tapped him on the shoulder. Hiei's eyes fluttered open."What the?" Hiei yelled leaping off the couch. "Damn, I must have fallen asleep," Hiei stated running his hand trew his hair. Hakkai cleared his throught very loudly. Hiei looked at him with a deep glare," Yes?" "I need you to wake the lady," Hakkai replied, keeping his venom to a minimum. He didn't like this boy to much. He was too dark. "For what pupose?" Hiei asked, not bothereing to hide any of the venom that was oviosly deadly. "Her father wishes to speak with her, and then you," Hakkai explained.

Upon hearing this, Hiei crawled onto the bed beside Katana and shoved her off. "HIEI!" she yelled, looking very pissed. "Why the _hell _did you do that?" "Your father wishes to speak with us," Hiei replied, with no venom at all. Hakkai heard this. Maybe he wasn't cold to all, just him. "Did you rest well?" she asked with a smile. "You should have woken me," Hiei stated. "You needed to sleep. You haven't had any sleep sence we left Koenma's," Katana retorted. Hiei rolled his eyes,"I don't need sleep." It was Katana's turn to roll her eyes.

Katana went over to her bag and pulled out some clothes. "Please put this on. Your current clothes would not go over very well with my father. Hiei "hn"ed and went into the bathroom to change. He came out of the bathroom wearing a suit that looked like the one he wore to the Dark Tournament. "I swear, you can pull off any look you want to," Katana said looking over the very sexy demon standing infront of her. Hiei just looked at Katana. He couldn't bring himself to tell her how stunning she, herself, looked.

"Come on. It would not be wise to keep your father waiting," Hakkai stated. The two followed Hakkai to Katana's father's study. When the reached the door Hakkai stopped. "He wishes to speak with you alone first," Hakkai informed Katana. "Alright. Hiei I'll only be minuet. Please stay near the door," she stated before going in.

When she entered the study she noticed it had not changed much. Her father turned to her. She glarred. Her father was not exactly the father she wanted. "Why did you leave?" Luthien stated. Katana shrugged her shoulders. "Did I not give you anything you wanted?" he asked. She did nothing. "Please tell me your resoning for leaving." He was not about to stop before he got an answer. "You didn't give me anything I wanted," she stated calmly. "I gave you everything any girl could dream of," Luthien replied.

"You said it yourself. Any girl. I am not any girl. All I ever wanted was freedom. And that was the one thing you wouldn't give me. So I took it," she replied in a calm voice. Never raising nor lowering the pitch. Luthien looked at her stunned. She had never been so cruel to him before. "You are a princess. I couldn't give you freedom because you needed protection," he explained. "I don't need protection. I can protect myself," she stated, her voice now taking an edge. "You can't protect yourself. No woman can," that was the sentence that did it. "I am no woman. I lived the past five years in the demon world with out anyone to protect me. I never got raped. In fact I killed all those who attempted to!" she almost yelled.

Luthien couldn't believe his ears. His daughter had lived in the Makkai and had commited murder. "Your lying. No one could have acomplished that. Not even my elven hunters can survive there," he stated. "Don't you get it? I'mstronger than your lackies. They couldn't kill a C class demon if they wanted to," Katana again almost yelled. "They are more highly trained than you," Luthien yelled. "No there not father," she stated, once again calm. "Prove this," but before the words were even out of his mouth he had a dagger pressed against his neck. He had not seen any weapons on her when she came in. Yet there it was. "Do not test me father," Katana stated. Luthien nodded as much as he could.

She removed the dagger from his neck and took her place infront of his desk. "Now, Hakkai said that you had a boy with you," he asked his daughter. "He is no boy father. He is more of a man than you could ever hope to be. He has lived his entire life from the day he was born on his own in the Makkai. He has also never been raped to my knowledge. I would like to see you top him in manhood. He was a man before he was 12 because of his life. And I only know some of it. Most of his life is a mystery, even to Reikai," she stated. Luthien was almost in awe at how quick she was to defend him.

"Is he your lover?" Luthien asked. "That is why I have come. To see if you would give us your blessings and cancle my engagement to Koenma. He has agreed, but said that you would have the final say. I will be with Hiei wether you do this or not. So it's your choice form this to be willingly or focefully. Cause it will be," she stated. Again he was in awe. She planned to go threw with this and there was nothing he could do to stop her. "Do I get to meet him?" he asked. Katana nodded and headed to the door.

She came back moments later with a boy that had raven hair and eyes like fire. "Father, this is Hiei. Hiei this is my father, Lord Luthien," Katana introduced. Luthien nodded, yet Hiei graced the Lord with a bow. Katana looked at Hiei suspiciously. He never bowed. Why did he choose to now? "Katana tells me that you are her lover," Luthien stated. Hiei nodded, his glare replaced with an emotionless expresion. "She did not, however, tell me about you. Other than the fact you have lived your life in the Makkai. Care to tell me your career?" Luthien asked. "I am a member of the Reikai Tantei," Hiei stated simply, as if it were nothing. "Ah, then you are a fighter and work for Koenma," Luthien analysed. Hiei nodded.

Katana was surprised by Hiei's calmness. Though she could sence that he was nervous. "Would you mind showing your skills in a battle with five of my most powerful hunters?" "I would be honored," Hiei stated. "Then you will face them tommorow in my stadium, but before you leave I would like you to tell me why you have chosen my daughter as your lover." Hiei nodded. "I did not choose her, my heart made that decision. But to answer your question she is the only woman that has ever cared for me and make me feel the way I feel now. When I'm close to her I feel the need to protect her. In my past I admit to being a heartless bastard, but Katana has somehow managed to help rehabilitate me, though I expect I will never be completely cured. NOt to mention her stunning personality and remarkable beauty and strength."

Katana was now looking at Hiei with her eyes wide and her mouth open. She had known that he loved her, but not this deeply. She couldn't contain herself, she litterally threw herself into his arms. Hiei embraced her untill she pulled away."Hiei, I never knew you felt that strongly," Katana stuttered. "I was to embarrassed to tell you before," Hiei replied. Luthien watched the scene with lots of interest. "I will give you my blessings, as long as he proves to be worthy of them. We will see this at tomorrows fights," Luthien said dismissing them.

When they were outside the office and away from Hakkai Hiei took an oppurtuniety to ask her about her heritage. "Why didn't you tell me you were a princess?" Hiei asked her. He was slightly hurt that she hadn't told him. "But, how...did?" she started. "It was ovious when your father spoke," Hiei stated. Katana sighed, "I didn't tell you because I thought you would think I was a snotty-nosed brat who that she was something she's not." "I don't think that because I heard your conversation with your father. Other wise I might have," Hiei stated. "You... heard?" Hiei nodded. He would have never thought Katana was of a royal family, but then again she wasn't exactly the type of person you would think was a princess.

"I need to train for tomorrow. I'll sleep outside so as not to cause an argument on your behavior, for if I slept in here, your father would wonder about your virginity," Hiei stated walking towards the door. "So? What do I care what he thinks, but if that's what you want so be it,": she stated, knowing he would do exactly as he said. With that Hiei left the building.

Else where

"Father, do you really expect me to fight a Tantei?" Arathorn asked. "Yes, and you better kill him, for I have a feeling that he is the reason she left us. She would stay here if he died," Luthien stated. "But father, she is happy with him. And I think she should be aloud to live her life the way she wants," Arathorn argued. "If that were to happen there would be no one to take my place. You are to valuable as an assasin to let your talents go to waist!" Luthien retorted. "I would give up this life for her. She deserves some happiness. You've done everything in your power to make her miserable. That's why she ran away. Not because of a love affair. If that were the case she wouldn't have come back!"

"All I did was try to make her happy and protect her!"

"She has never needed protecting father. She's a better assasin than I am. She has always been better with weaponry. You just wouldn't let her use her talent. Do you know what she did when she ran away?"

"No, but how would you know?"

"I kept a watch over her. She became a tantei. She has been doing odd missions for Koenma sence she left and has enjoyed it. I wish you could see that she wasn't meant to be a ruler."

"What do you mean! She's been working right under Enma's nose!"

"Yes, Koenma never told him. I think he did it because Katana threatened him. He's scared of what she can do to him. She needs a man like the one you speak of. Someone that will apriciate who she is. And if there ever is a time she needs protecting I bet he will die for her. I can sence his energy and he is more than enough to take out your entire army, not to mention that Katana is his equal."

"You lie. No one could take out an army by themselves. And a woman can never equal a man in strength."

"Not a man like you, but she can surpass you. And she has. She has surpassed even myself. And I applaud her for running. She didn't do it out of weakness, she did it out of need. I hope that some day you will realize that. But I will prepare the other men. Good night father."

Luthien watched his son walk away. He was acting like a child. He was applauding a woman that thought to gain independance in a world where women were beneath independance. They were not worthy. He needed someone to stomp that out of her. But if his son was right there was no one strong enough for the job. He needed to find someone. And quick. He would have this person fight with Hiei before his son. And if this person should fail, then the marrage would have to be arranged.

Else where (part 2) lol

Hiei trained until midnight. He found a suitable tree and went to sleep. He had a feeling that tomorrow wasn't going to be fun. A series of five matches one after another would take a good deal of his energy. So he would have to skip his training sesion.

Hope you enjoyed. That was like 2 pages more than the original copy of this chapter, but w/e.

I G2G. The SATs end tomorrow! YAY!

Ja


	24. It All Begins

Hey, I guess it's time i right another chapter.

So here goes nothin'...

Chapter 24: It all begins

Hiei woke up the next morning and set off in search of a river or lake that he could bathe in. He found one not to far off. As he bathed he couldn't help but think about the fights ahead. He knew that most of them would be easy, but he had a certain suspicion that one was going to be more than he had exspected. There was a voice that kept telling him to be carefull. He had heard this voice enough to know not to just brush it aside. He was going to have to be cautious, and keep his wits about him. For if he were to fail, he would never be with his precious Katana.

He got out and cleaned and sharpened his sword. He decided that he was going to keep his Jagan a secret untill he absolutly needed it. It had come in handy from previous fights, but he could beat most without its use. He then left to find Katana.

Katana woke up the next morning and began roaming around the familiar castle. She visited her brother along with her one and only childhood friend, Riuha. She went to Riuha's chamber door and knocked. When the KItsune opened the door, she practically knocked her friend over from the glomping. "Where've you been? I've been worried that you would get hurt all by yourself out in the world," her friend said acusingly. Katana laughed lightly, "You always were worried about every one. But as for where I was, I was in Makkai doing odd jobs for Koenma."

"So how are things between you two?" Riuha asked. Katana smirked, "That's why I came here. I have found a lover that will prove more than Koenma could ever be." "Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Well you might have heared of him."

"Then who is he?"

"Do you remember Hiei from the last Dark Tournament?"

"You mean the one with the dragon?"

"Yes."

"Oh My God! You are _so_ joking."

"I am not. It turns out he has a soft spot after all. Although he is very astranged."

"I can't remember what he looks like. Is he here?"

"Yeah, infact he should be in the entrance hall waiting for me. Come on." The two girls made their way to the hall, and found Hiei just entering the castle. He looked at the puple haired Kitsune strangly. She was wearing a dress almost identical to Katana's except for the fact that it was dark blue. "How many hours of sleep did you get?" Katana asked the fire yokai. "Nice greeting," Hiei replied. "That doesn't answer my question," Katana said rolling her eyes. "Five," he stated.

"Ooh Katana. He's a lot cuter than I thought," Riuha stated. "Who's that?" Hiei asked looking at the kitsune. "How rude of me. Hiei this is Riuha, Riuha, Hiei," Katana introduced. Hiei nodded his greeting. "Nice to meet 'cha!" Riuha greeted. Hiei rolled his eyes, great. Another Botan. Hiei glared.

"Is he always this adorable?" Riuha asked. "Unfortunatly, yes," Katana replied. Riuha noticed something on her friends neck and moved her hair back to see it. "Holy shit Katana!" she said noticing what it was. "What?" asked Katana, unaware of what her friend was so upset about. "You let him mark you!" she whispered/screamed. "I didn't know!" Katana said. She turned to Hiei, "You marked me?" "Yes, at the same time you did me. Although I felt yours," he replied with a smirk, moving his scarf to reveal the bite mark.

"Ooooooo, you're gonna be in trouble when you father finds out," Riuha stated in that your-in-trouble-now voice. "Hiei, isn't it time when headed to the arena?" Katana asked purposley changing the subject. Katana led the way as they walked. She tuned Riuha out, who was currently talking about her and Hiei's little secret. Hiei on the other hand was getting quite annoyed. And this is why it was a good thing they reached the stadium rather quickly. They bid Hiei farewell and good luck as they went to find seats. Even though the place was empty, they still couldn't had a hard time finding somewhere with a good view.

A few minuets later, Hiei came out into the arena along with a refery and who Katana recognised to be one of her fathers Elven Hunters.

to the arena!

Hiei watched as his opponent entered the ring. It was an elf who wore a type of armor that he was unfamiliar with. The refery started the match, and Hiei wasn't too impressed. The elf ran at him with a rapier (double-edged sword) drawn. Hiei easily dodged the blow and with-drew his katana.

The elf stared at his opponent, how could anyone have that kind of speed. He hadn't even seen the man draw his weapon or dodge. This was going to be interesting for him, but boring to Hiei.

Hiei again dodged the elf's strike, but this time he sliced into his arm, carefull not to fatally wound or cause much harm to the elf. The elf was now clutching his arm as blood slipped through his fingers. How could that have happened? He had been carefull to gard himself in every possible way! This warrior was experianced. He would have to bring out some new tacticks.

Hiei was momentarily caught off gaurd when the elf threw his sword one way and went the other. The elf then pulled a dagger from his tunic, and tried to stab Hiei. Unfortunatly for the elf, Hiei caught the blade. Hiei then decided it was best to end the match rather quickly. He waited for the elf to get close enough, then hit him in the back of the neck knocking the elf unconsious.

In the stands

Lord Luthien now looked at the boy on the floor with interest. He was fast and skilled. This would be harder than excpected. He had thought the first hunter would have atleast wounded the fellow, but this was not the case. It was a good thing he was going backwards in order of strength. Though even his stronger elves might have trouble. This could be bad. He had no intention of leting his daughter marry a demon. It was one thing that he had done, but would not allow her to do. The only way for this to happen would be to beat him fairly. He would have to call his special forces.

With Hiei and second opponent

Hiei was now getting extremely bored. He couldn't wait untill he got to the stronger fighters. He knew the trick they were using, so it was of no use to them, to bad they didn't know that. He got through that fight just as quickly and painlessly as the first.

He looked at his next opponent as he walked into the ring. He had seen this man before some where. Where was the question. It took him a few minuets of pondering before he realized that this was the man that had broken into Katana's apartment. He glared a baleful glare at him.

Arathorn noticed the look that his sisters mate was giving him and realized a once that he had been in Katana's apartment that night. Great...this was gonna need an explination. "Hello, my name is Arathorn," he greeted bowing to the demon infront of him. Hiei only scoffed at this gesture. "I see that you are the one from the apartment. That means that you are here on account of my sister," Arathorn continued, making sure to announce his relationship with Katana.

Hiei looked at the man that claimed to be Katana's older brother. He had shoulder length brown hair, and the same mysterius(i really can't spell ;;) eyes. Thus he had to be some sort of relative. Hiei nodded to show that he had been listening. "Now now don't be like that. If you want my sister your going to have to be nicer," Arathorn playfully scalded. "What game are you playing at hanyou?" Hiei asked sencing the half-demon blood in his veins(another engenious spelling error I'm sure). Arathorn was taken aback. Before the demon had not believed his relationship with Katana, if he didn't...how would he know of my blood unless... "Tell me demon, how did you know of my half blood?" "I could sence it coursing through you. You reik of the scent of hanyou. The only hanyous I can stand are thoughs that have gained my respect, and you are doing a poor job of that," Hiei stated.

_"So the demon is well witted. I will have to watch what I say,"_ Arathorn thought. "Alas our talking must come to an end, but a warning before we begin. I am the strongest member of my fathers army, but I am nothing compared to the next two fighters you will face. So prepare yourself for what is to come." "No need warning me, I can feel their energies, so I have a clue as to how strong they really are," Hiei finished. Arathorn almost gawked. Could this man really sence their energies? Even I cannot do such a thing. Maybe he is more than father bargained for. After all he is a Reikai tantei. And that was a job most demons, and elves respected. Humans were oblivious of it though. How stupid they really are.

Hiei began the match by flashing around the stadium a few times, puposefully leaving a trail that Arathorn could follow. He watched as Arathorn began his attack. After a few minuets of dodging, Hiei recognised his swordsmanship style. This should be easy to beat. Hiei threw a few attacks at his opponent, missing all vitals, but still making critical hits.

Arathorn sank to the ground as he felt the cool metal peirce him several times. He looked at Hiei who was standing in front of him. How had he known where to hit? "You cough sputter How? coughcough," Arathorn managed to ask. "An assasin should stick to the dark," Hiei stated. Arathorn looked at him again, this time seeing him in a new light. He was definatly amazing. It was not everyday that someone can tell what kind of attacks you use just by watching you. "Arathorn slowly got up and walked off the arena. He looked back for a moment. "Hiei, I wish you luck. You are a good warrior and will do a fine job of protecting my sister. More than that brat Koenma could ever hope to do," Arathorn stated before walking off to dress his wounds.

Hiei's POV

I stared off in the direction that Arathorn had walk off too. Did this man really not want him to marry his sister? or did he just want to test my abilities as a fighter? I can't figure him out, and that is a feit in itself. I look upon my next fighter. He is an apparition, and is only about a C class. It should be an easy job. He looks to be human though, and only a handful of demons can manage that. Maybe there is something that I am not seeing.

Regular POV

His next opponent was atleast six feet tall. He had long black hair that came to about his knees. His eyes were of a royal purple and had a hint of malice. (A/N: 0o that stangly sounds like Karasu, but I didn't notice untill I had reread it, but oh well.) Hiei eyed him strangly. The referee started the match once again. The demon charged at Hiei, and Hiei, being oh so smart, didn't dodge untill the last moment causing the demon to think he had gotten a hit.

"You should asses your opponents before blindly charging in. It might save your life. Just a little warning from a fellow demon," Hiei stated. The demon stared at him. "So you say you are a demon? I can feel no demonic aura coming from you," the demon replied in a baratone like voice. "Yes, I haven't had a reason to reveal it to anyone yet," Hiei replied cooly. "Well, would you let it out so I can 'asses' your power?" "No" "Yes, well, you should at least know the name of your killer." "And who would that be. I won't lose to a petty C class." This must have struck a cord for his opponents eyes grew with such hatred that it was practically radiating off the guy. "How did you know?" "I can sence your energy, not to mention that I work for Koenma and know the demon rating system."

"Well, we'll just see who kills who. But in any case my name is Hatori. Remeber it." "I doubt I'll have to. For I don't remember all of the demons I have killed for there number is too great." This struck another cord. "Enough talk! Let's begin!" the demon yelled and lunged at Hiei. Once again Hiei dodged. The demon continued to use it's claws to try and rip at Hiei's flesh. Hiei had still not even attempted to make a hit. He knew that the demon was not giving its all, and it would need to be smart enough to try and when.

Hatori became tiered of trying to slice Hiei to shreds, and started throughing energy bombs. Hiei was once again getting bored. In two seconds he was behind Hatori and had his sword to Hatori's neck. Hatori glared from his possition. "I could end the battle now, but you're not giving your all. Show me your real strength and I'll give you a fight," Hiei urged. He wanted to show this demon that you don't mess with a Jaganshi and get away with it. The demon was simply toying with him.

Hiei felt a change in the air as Hatori let his full power out into his aura. Hatori once again charged and threw a blast of energy at Hiei. THis time Hiei let his own blast hit the demon. He watched as the demon go down to his knees. Hatori turned to Hiei. Only one blast and he was about to die. He knew he was going to die because that last had his his vitals. "Please bless me with the name of my murderer," the demon begged as he began to cough up blood. "Hiei." The demon's eyes lit up in fear at the sound of his name. No wonder he had been beaten. He would have never considered fighting if he would have known that he would be fighting one of the highest class demons. With that he hacked up more blood, and fell to the ground. At least he had died at the hands of someone worthy of taking his life.

Hiei stared at the lifeless body infront of him. Katana's father would not be pleased with this. He stood and waited for his next opponent. This demon was of atleast a C class, possibly higher. He stood about five feet tall and had platinum blonde tresses. His eyes were of the purist shade of blue. He looked to Hatori. "You are no ametuer," the demon stated. Hiei said nothing. "My name is Sateo. I hope this will be a pleasant match."

The two demons began there fight without waiting for the refferre to start. Both demons hit with energy blasts, but neither fighter seemed too injured. Infact Hiei was almost normal. _'Hm, I might have to use the Jagan on this one. My normal energy blast had no effect on him. I'll give it one more shot before I jump to any conclusions,' _Hiei thought. Hiei threw another energy blast hitting the demon's arm. It looked to be a only a little chared. "I guess play time is over. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, but desparate times call for deapirate measures," Hiei stated removing the wards from his Jagan.

Sateo gasped as Hiei revealed his third eye. This was not going to be pleasant. More than lickly this would be his end, but he would not let Hiei know this. For if you admit or show you are frightened it makes you more vulnerable.

Hiei decided that as since he was already reveiling this much, it wouldn't hurt to unmask his energy. He slowly let his energy out, and was engulfed by the flames. He could see the his opponent visibly shaking now. Good, both demons had been far too cocky for his likeing (I really need help with my spelling, since I'm such a genius ;;).

He hit Sateo a few times with his fists of the mortal flame, and once again he was the winner.

in the stands

"No. No he can't! How could he? He was decieving me with his energy! Now I have to let them wed! My only daughter, married off to some demon. This can't be right. No. I'm not seeing this. He didn't just kill both of my strongest demons and wound my elves! No, I'm hallucinating," Luthien started mumbling over and over again. He would not allow them back to his castle, and they would not be wed here. She would have to be an exile for the rest of her life. For he would not allow this fellony inside his kingdom.

With Katana

"You did it Hiei! Now we shall be together with no inconveinences!" Katana stated hugging him close to her. "Wow, I didn't think that it was possible to be stronger than those two demons," Ryuha stated. Katana and Hiei just sweat dropped. This girl was completely clue less.

That's all for now folks! I'm sorry for not updating, but well we all get side tracked. ;; Any way Summer's almost here ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yay! I watched the best movie last night and I strongly ecommend it for anyone over the age of 13. The movie was **Interveiw with a Vampire** based on the book **Interveiw with a Vampire** by Anne Rice. A very good movie to go with a very good book. It was kinda funny cause my sister got all mad cause my mom wouldn't let her watch it. lol. Any way I don't know when I'll update next but, it will be updated sooner or later.

Bye!

ElfRanger


	25. Thier Return

Hey everyone i'm sorry it took so long to update but they redid the update thing and it took me a while to figure it out ;; My life's been really weird lately and I think it's about to get even weirder, but for now here is the moment we've all been waiting for. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The Final Chapter!

Chapter 25: Their Return

Katana and Hiei made their way up to where her father sat. They could tell he wasn't happy. "Father, you made a promise and I hope you keep it," Katana stated as they approached. "No, you shall not be wed to a demon! No matter how powerful! I will not allow you to make the same mistake I did!" Luthien began.

"Oh yes I will! Just because your marrage was a mistake doesn't mean that mine will be. If you haven't noticed I'm more demon than I am elf!" Katana countered. "No your not your the same amount of both!" he replied. "That may be so, but my demon blood is stronger and controlls my life! I may be the Elfin princess, but I will never rule!" Katana stated. She was starting to get angry.

"You will not marry him! i don't care what you plead! No daugter of mine will be married to such a foul creature!" Now it was Hiei's turn to get angry. "Foul am I? How can I be foul if a lady so pure was to love me? For no foul creature is loved by purity!" Hiei stated in an eerily calm voice. "Then maybe Katana is tainted from the foul blood that her mother gave her!" Luthien stated. "Is this going to be a battle of wits father? Or of strength? Cause either way Hiei or I can beat you at both so name your game," Katana stated. Her eyes were now peircing through him. Such a glare he had never seen. They seemed to radiate a malice that was purer than the blood that flowed through his own veins.

"If you wed, it will not be here! And you will not return with your tainted ways! You are no longer my daugter!" Luthien shouted, seeing that he had lost the battle. "I never thought you my father from the begining. And this is the last time you will ever lay eyes on me in this castle!" Katana stated storming off. She stopped suddenly," Oh, and might I add that Arathorn has found a woman for himself as well. And guess what. . . she's a demon." She then continued to her room, closely followed by Hiei.

When they reached the room, Katana began to pack her belongings. Hiei watched her for a time. It took him a minuet to realize that Katana was crying, for her sobs were almost to soft even for demon hearing. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. She practically fell into his arms. He held her, and whispered soft reassurances into her soft tresses. "I don't know how I'll go on. I've never really called this place home, but it has always been here for me to come back to. Now I don't have it," Katana said into her sobs. "Shh, it's ok. You won't need anywhere to come back to. We will find a place and won't ever have to leave it," Hiei replied. After a few minuets her sobs faded away and she became quiet.

Hiei moved her hair out of her face and revealed that she had fallen asleep. He layed her on the bed and kissed her forehead lightly. He then began to pack the rest of her things.

When she awoke about an hour later, she found her room was all packed up and Hiei was laying next to her asleep. She looked over him. It was hard to believe that something so innocent looking could be so deadly and cold. But then again this world had a strange since of humor.

Katana was so lost in thought about what had happened that she didn't even notice when her brother entered. "Katana?" he asked. She looked up at him. He could tell she had been crying.

He sat down next to her, carefull not to awake Hiei, and pulled her into a loving embrace. She welcomed the embrace, and was reluctant to pull away. "I heard what happened after he won. Father can be such a basterd at times." Katana mearly nodded her agreement. "look everything will be ok. You'll see. He will wan't to see his grandchildren after all."

Katana looked suddenly taken aback. "I never thought about children!" she stated suddenly. They both turned when they heared a short laugh. "Neither of us did," Hiei stated. This made Arathorn laugh. "Well I hope you were well protected!" He stated rather happily. Hiei looked at him strangly. But Katana wore a worried look.

"Uh, it won't hurt just one time will it?" she asked her brother. "Probably not, but you never know!"He thought about that for a minuet. Then something clicked. "Is that all? One time? God yall are slow and here you are getting married to!" Hiei was still rather lost, but Katana was fuming. "Yeah, well I'm sure Hiei's better in bed than you are!" she stated. "Hey that's not very nice," Arathorn said throwing a pillow at his sister. Hiei on the other hand was still very lost.

It took Katana a minuet before she saw the look on Hiei's face. When she did she busted out laughing. Now both Arathorn and Hiei were confused. "The look on your face!" she said inbetween laughs. "What look?" asked both Hiei and Arathorn. It took Katana a minuet to completely stop laughing. "I forgot that Hiei doesn't know much about sexual talk," Katana stated. "Well I know enough to keep you screaming half the night," Hiei stated just loud enough for both Arathorn and Katana to here it.

Katana was now blushing furiosly, and Arathorn was laughing. "That's not what I meant!" Katana stated hitting Hiei on the head (Stop thinking like that you perverts). "Well I'll be coming to visit yall in the ningenkai!" Arathorn stated before giving Katana a hug and saying his fairwells.

Hiei then looked at Katana, she was back to looking sad again. "We should get going," she stated grabbing two of the four bags on the floor. Hiei followed her with the other two. They set out on their journey, but it would take them a little longer seeing as they now carried most of Katana's possesions with them.

When they finally evtered Koenma's castle, the heard yelling coming from Koenma's office.

In The 1,000 year old Brat's Office (A/N: I don't really think he's a brat but Yusuke does )

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T THEY BACK YET!" yelled a very annoyed Yusuke. "I told you it would take about eight days! It's only been nine. Give them time, they will be back and unharmed I assure you," they heard Koenma reply. "They better be back soon, or we'll go get them ourselves!" Yusuke yelled again. The two stood outside the door listening to the conversation.

"Yeah, 'cause even though I dont like Hiei that much he's still part of the team!" Kuwabara said. "What about Katana?" Botan asked. "She's understood 'cause she's pretty and no pretty lady would ever be forgotten by the great Kazuma!" he replied. At this everyone sweatdropped. "I'm sure Koenma is right. But I agree that if they are not back soon we should go look for them," came Kurama's reply.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean they might want the 'alone' time," Botan said cheerily. Kurama thought about this for a second. "Maybe it is best that we wait for them to come back on their own," he said envesioning an angry Hiei and Katana running after him half naked with swords. Nope best to let them have their time together.

"Boy yall are some perverts," Katana stated walking in. "Katana! Hiei!" everyone except Kurama yelled. He was still preocupoed with his earlier vision. "How'd it go?" Koenma asked. "Well, we won't be bothered by him anymore," she stated. "by who?" Kuwabara asked. "Lutiehen," she replied. Koenma was taken aback. Why did she call him by name and not father?

"I take it didn't go well," Koenma stated. "That is an understatement," Hiei said. "Oh God. What happened?" Koenma asked. Everyone else was content to listen, yes even Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Well besides being exiled it went rather well. Hiei got to show off and kill two lower class demons, I got to say a bunch of stuff to Luthien, I got to see some of my old friends, and we had a very interesting talk with my brother," Katana stated.

"You were exiled!" Koenma yelled. "Yes he said that if the marriage was to take place we were never to come back with our tainted ways. He said that he didn't want me to make the same mistake he had. So I basically said I'll do what I want so fuck off," she replied. "You never can make things simple can you? Now you do realize that no one will be there to take over if your father dies," Koenma stated.

"And what are the chances of that? And if he does Thorny can just take over. He would make a good ruler. Better than I in any case," Katana retorted. Koenma's brow twitched at that. "Your brother rule," he suddenly busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" aksed Yusuke, Kuwabara was busy trying to comprehend what they were saying.

"Her brother is an assasin. And not to mention he's a complete goof," Koenma stated. "Hay! If your going to talk about the only family member that actually cares about me please don't do it in my presence," Katana stated.

"That reminds me. . . What was the interesting conversation yall had with your brother?" aksed Yusuke. "Well about that. It kinda slipped our minds that we could have children, and the fact that Hiei is better in bed than my brother probably is," Katana stated. At this Botan started blushing madly, Yusuke and Kuwabara were covering their ears, and Kurama and Koenma were laughing.

"Well I might have to borrow him sometime," Kurama said jockingly. At this Hiei blushed. He knew the Kitsune's reputation as a lover and whore. "I don't think so Kurama! I marked him so he's all mine!" Katana stated protectevly. She then put her arms around Hiei's wastse and lightly bit where her bite mark was to enfasize that fact.

Kurama started laughing. "When did that Happen?" he asked. "Umm, let's see I met yall about two weeks ago, so about two weeks ago," she stated. Hiei was just content that she had stopped touching him in their presance. That would have to wait until they were alone.

"Did you have to make reference to how he was in bed? The only I'm concerned about is how you weer," Yusuke stated looking to Katana. "Sorry detective, that's mine and only mine to know," Hiei stated wraping his arms around her and actually biting into his own bite mark. This of course caused Katana to lean back into his bight and moan.

This time all the guys were blushing and Botan was trying not to laugh at Yusuke and Kuwabara with their 'growing problems'. "See detective, you should take a lesson. I barely did anything and she's already wanting more," Hiei said. "I think it's time Hiei and I took care of a big problem he's having. So we will so you later!" Katana stated as she and Hiei left.

"What kind of problem does he have?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "the same one any guy would have after seeing Katana like that," Yusuke stated. "Still he was right. We might want his help if he could get her aroused that quickly," Kurama stated. "Well I'm sure you could teach him a thing or two," Koenma stated looking at Kurama. "Well, maybe just a little, but not in this body," he replied. Now Yusuke and Kuwabara were both clueless, and Botan was silently laughing.

With Katana and Hiei, now at Katana's apartment

"You said something about my problem. . .what are you going to do about it?" Hiei asked seductivly. "I don't know, maybe I should just leave it alone. Or I could do this," she stated pulling him into a rough kiss and gently stroking his hardened appendage. "I think you made it worse, now we'll just have to fix it," Hiei replied into her ear. "I think you are right," she stated as she dragged him towards their bedroom.

They then commenced to making love. that was when they were enterupted by the doorbell. "Damnit," Hiei muttered. "I'll get it you stay here," he told his partner.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked opening the door, he had slipped on just a pair of his pants. He was suprised by who he saw at the door. "I'm sorry Hiei-kun did I enterupt something?" asked his sister innocently. "No," he stated moving so she could enter. "Where's Katana?" she asked seeing the woman was no where to be found. "She's in the bedroom," he replied. "I just wanted to see that yall were back safely, and to give you a welcome back present," she said handing Hiei a package he had not seen earlier.

"Arigato," he stated opening it. It was a cake, not a very fancy one, but none the less it would be good. "It was just something I made. I hope you like it," she stated. He set the cake down on a near by counter and gave the koorime a small hug. "I'll let you get back to doing whatever it was you were doing before I came," she stated heading for the door. She then said a small good-bye and was gone.

Hiei practically ran back into the bedroom. It didn't take them long to get back to where they were previously.

_Fin_

Well that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little bit more on the sexuall side, but it wasn't too horrible. I was thinking of writing a sequall, but only reviews will get you one. So I will see you all in my other stories. It has been fun writing this fic and I would love to continue it in a sequal, but if no one want's it I won't bother with it.

Ja

ElfRanger


	26. NOTICE!

Athors note. I have three different sequals planned out so you get to vote on it.

1. The tantei get sent to IY's time. And have to help defeat Naraku

2. Katana gets preggers and has to find her mom cause koenma wont let her keep it

3. Hiei, Katana, and Kurama are sent to hogwarts. Can they keep their identities a secret?

Please tell me which one. Love yall! Bye.


End file.
